This Light I See
by Kiky-Usui
Summary: :IchixHitsu: Sin saber cómo, nuestro destino nos lleva hacia la persona que será la más importante para nosotros, pero saber quién es y aceptarla es difícil, pero más aún poder entrar en su mundo… lo único que sabes, es que nunca te arrepentirás de ello.
1. Los suaves susurros que me guían

Antes que nada la introducción, Holas, vengo a estos lugares a dejar esta historia que espero que les guste, pero debo dejar algunas cosas claras para que no haya problemas en un futuro cercano.

Primero: la historia es Yaoi, sep, hombrexhombre.

Segundo: La pareja principal de la trama es IchigoxHitsugaya... no sé si habrán más pareja, de lo que llevo pensado se centra más en ellos.

Tercero: las personalidades las dejé lo más parecido que pude, no me gusta mucho el OC, así que lo evite lo más posible.

Cuarto: Este es un cap introductorio, si esperan una historia rápida donde en el mismo cap se declaren amor eterno, pues... esta no es su historia, créanme xD.

Quinto: Hay varias, muchas cosas sacadas del manga y del anime, pero otras fueron inventadas por mí, para que no piensen que ando sacando información de donde no la hay. Debo decir que tomo más en cuenta los hechos del manga que los del anime, pero saco igual referencias de él, como el de los cuento de las zanpakutos, pero historias como la de Kusaka, de la película, a pesar de que me encanto, la teoría de dos zanpakutos iguales no cuadra con los fundamentos del manga... así que o.o si quieren ver a Kusaka no será posible.

y Sexto: cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bienvenida, pero hacerlo con cariño xD es decir, de forma correcta y no ofensiva.

Solo me resta desear que lo disfruten y que les guste esta historia.

* * *

**_Los suaves susurros que me guían._**

- Capítulo 1 -

.

.

Llovía, ese día llovía, y honestamente aquello no le agradaba. Miró desde la ventana de su habitación como las interminables gotas de lluvia cubrían la ciudad de Karakura, por algún extraño motivo se sentía bastante desanimado, de por si los días de lluvia tenían aquel efecto en él, desde aquel día, pero sentía que poco a poco había comenzado a superarlo, aunque la herida aun se mantenía como una yaga en su corazón, pero ese día podía sentir como si algo le faltara. Podía percibir igualmente la incomodidad de su Zanpakuto, al viejo Zangetsu también le incomodaba esta clase de clima.

Soltó un suspiro, había que sumarle además que su casa se encontraba en absoluto silencio, su padre y hermanas habían salido de compras, pero se habían visto retrasados por la repentina lluvia, le habían llamado hace un rato avisándole que llegarían tarde y que cenarían fuera. Kon por otro lado se había ido de fuga en un vano intento de entrar en el cálido hogar de alguna chila linda, lo más probable es que estuviera tirado por ahí.

Se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos tratando de dormir, era lo mejor que podría hacer, el silencio también había comenzado a incomodarle, sin embargo, la repentina vibración de su katana le hizo ponerse alerta; porque a pesar de que no estaba en su forma Shinigami, lograba sentirla con claridad, y podía advertir en él cierta inquietud. Agudizo sus sentidos buscando la causa del malestar de su compañero, pero no logró detectar nada anormal. Quizás tendría que hablarlo con el mismo Zangetsu.

Lentamente fue concentrándose tratando de llegar de esa forma a su mundo interior.

El paraje no cambiaba mucho al cómo era en el mundo real, el cielo estaba gris y las gotas de lluvia lo alcanzaban todo, había aparecido sobre uno de los edificios, contemplando el desolador paraje. A su lado la figura de Zangetsu emergió.

- ¿Qué sucede viejo? – habló sin mirarle.

- Esa no es la pregunta que realmente deberías hacer – respondía casi en un susurró.

- Haz estado resonando de forma extraña estos días – se giró para hablarle – es realmente molesto, ¿Qué rayos sucede? - El espíritu continúo mirando hacia el infinito sin pronunciar palabra – ¿no me digas que otra vez apareció un loco a reclutarlos? – habló divertido.

- ¿reclutando? No me hagas reír mocoso – habló – deberías saber cuando tu mundo interior trata de resonar con otro – después de esas palabras Zangetsu desapareció.

- ¿Qué? ¿Resonando con otro? – habló extrañado. ¿Aquello era realmente posible?

Regreso al mundo real sin haber entendido absolutamente nada, y la lluvia no había dejado de caer, decidió que por ese día lo mejor sería perderse en el mundo de los sueños.

Por otro lado, específicamente en la sociedad de almas, el joven capitán del décimo escuadrón se encontraba terminando el papeleo de ese día, como siempre, Matsumoto se había perdido por ahí evadiendo de forma olímpica su trabajo, pero ya estaba acostumbrado, pero esa noche en particular se sentía más cansado de lo normal.

Hace en días que su Zanpakuto había comenzado a vibrar de manera extraña, además del excesivo esfuerzo espiritual que había estado efectuando sin saber la razón, se sentía igual que en aquellos días cuando aún no conocía a Hyōrinmaru, soltó un suspiro cansado, quizás debería ir a su mundo interior a averiguar lo que sucedía, sin embargo, su espada había estado reticente a que fuera. Con pereza se puso de pie y se dirigió a las afueras del cuartel, la noche se coronaba hermosa e imponente, cubriendo cada rincón del Soul City con su manto.

Se ubicó en el centro del lugar y desvaino su espada, para posteriormente cerrar sus ojos, concentrándose en acceder a su mundo interior, pronto sintió como el frio le envolvía y como el paraje comenzaba a cubrirse de nieve, trató de controlar su poder espiritual para que este no afectará los alrededores, en pocos minutos se encontró frente a la figura humana de su espada, aquella que solo había podido apreciar desde el accidente con las Zanpakuto.

- Hyōrinmaru – se acercó Hitsugaya - ¿qué es lo que sucede?

- Amo – la criatura dio un paso hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó extrañado y dolido el peliblanco por el gesto del contrario.

- Amo, será mejor que no nos acerquemos por el momento – el dragón le miró algo desolado – tanto su poder como el mío han comenzado a resonar, algo ha causado que nuestras energías comenzaran a emerger de una forma explosiva, siendo para ambos muy difícil de controlar – el dragón posó su mirada en el vasto horizonte – además, aún no estamos acostumbrados a semejante poder, al menos usted aún no logra su total control – Hitsugaya le contemplo asombrado.

- ¿Por qué de repente?

- creo que se debe a aquel extraño humano, hemos estado algún tiempo en su compañía, y su energía ha llegado hasta éste lugar – el peliblanco le miró asombrado, aquello era imposible – por el momento será mejor que no me empuñe, Amo. No hasta que tengamos un control sobre nosotros mismos.

- No podemos hacer eso, Hyōrinmaru – habló exaltado, no sabían cuándo podría haber un ataque, cuando sería que necesitarían su ayuda.

- En estos momentos, somos más que nada un peligro para aquellos que llamamos compañeros – habló adivinando los pensamientos de su portador. El peliblanco miró el suelo sin saber qué hacer, ¿por qué su espada decía que todo esto era debido a Kurosaki Ichigo? ¿Qué podía haber causado aquel Shinigami sustituto en su mundo interior y en él mismo?

- Si es así, quizás sea la mejor opción, lo comunicaré a los demás capitanes – habló desanimado.

- lamento todo esto, Amo.

- no es culpa de nadie… hasta pronto – cerró los ojos para posteriormente despertar en la Sociedad de Almas, miró con molestia como todos los alrededores habían quedado cubiertos de hielos. Con rapidez ingresó al cuartel, como decía aquel dicho humano, al mal tiempo darle prisa.

Habían pasado algunos días desde aquella comunicación con Zangetsu, y sentía que su Zanpakuto resonaba cada vez con mayor intensidad e insistencia, los días de lluvia no habían terminado, por lo que el solo hecho de pensar en salir de casa le causaba un dolor de cabeza horrible, podía sentir los gritos de su padre en un vano intento de interesar a Karin en una de sus actividades, pero pronto sintió un fuerte golpe, lo que le confirmo que la respuesta de ella había sido negativa, cosa que no le extrañaba.

Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando sintió un peso en su estomago que le llevo a retorcerse por la falta de aire y por el dolor de aquella acción. Para luego sentir un potente golpe en su espalda lo que le llevó a caer al suelo.

- Rukia, maldita – habló desde el piso – ¡Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo!

- Kurosaki Ichigo – habló sin ponerle atención – Por ordenes de los altos mandos tengo la obligación de llevarte al Seireitei – el pelinaranja le contempló extrañado.

- ¿Qué? – la chica le miró seria como era su costumbre.

- Ignoro lo que has hecho esta vez, pero fue el mismo Comandante Yamamoto el que te ha citado – la chica se sentó en la cama sin preocupaciones.

- No he hecho nada estos días, ni siquiera he salido en mi forma Shinigami, Zangetsu ha estado actuado de forma extraña – la chica le miró con atención.

- ¿Él también? – el chico le miró intrigado.

- ¿Cómo es eso de también?

- El capitán Hitsugaya ha quedado imposibilitado de usar su Zanpakuto, esta le ha indicado que está inestable por estar en contacto contigo, pero ni el propio capitán supo decir que significaba eso, Hyōrinmaru no le entregó más detalles, pero se ha confirmado que su poder espiritual ha estado desequilibrado – al tiempo que le explicaba la extraña situación la chica lo fue ejemplificando con sus extraños dibujos, el chico de cabellos naranjas sudo una gotita, aquello era totalmente innecesario.

- Como siempre, tus dibujos son horribles – luego se pudo ver a un golpeado Ichigo en el suelo de su habitación.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿y bien qué? Le avisaré a mi padre que saldré por ahí y a los muchachos para que no se preocupen – dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

- no sabes que te harán ¿y pedirás que no se preocupen? –

- si hubiera sido algo más serio hubiera venido algún capitán a llevarme a punta de espada, no a ti – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

- haz acertado – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ne-san! – el estridente grito de Kon interrumpió la conversación, apareció por la puerta de la habitación ataviado por un lindo vestido azul, tal parecía que había caído en las manos de una de las hermanas del pelinaranja, Yuzu específicamente. Cuando salto para quedar en los cálidos y amorosos brazos de Rukia esta lo mando a volar con una patada.

-Hola Kon – saludo desinteresada, el pequeño peluche lloro dolido por la actitud de la pelinegra.

No tardaron en tener todo listo para la ausencia del pelinaranja, obviamente algunos; como Orihime y Chad, le aconsejaron tener cuidado, uno de una forma más amable que el otro, pero al fin y al cabo era preocupación. El tiempo que él estaría fuera seria Kon el encargado de sustituirle, dejándole una clara y precisa amenaza y las consecuencias que traería el comportarse de forma indebida o hacer mal su papel, y tal parecía que al pequeño peluche le había quedado todo muy claro.

A diferencia de otras ocasiones, como era un llamado oficial, Ichigo pasaría de la forma correcta, es decir por el Senkaimon ya que junto a Rukia le habían mandado su propia mariposa infernal. Detalle que agradeció y que llamo su atención, ya que parecía que su presencia en verdad era solicitada en el Seireitei.

- Bien, es hora de partir – habló Ichigo en su forma Shinigami. Tras suyo estaban todos sus amigos para despedirle.

- Cuídate mucho, Kurosaki-kun – habló una preocupada Orihime.

- Claro, estén tranquilos – respondió con una sonrisa. Chad y Uryuu solo se limitaron a mirarle y desearle la mayor de las suertes.

- Es hora de que partamos, Ichigo – habló Rukia quien ya había llamado al portal.

- Voy – se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de entrar se volteó a mirar a sus amigos – échenle un ojo a mi familia y a Kon, por favor –

- No te preocupes, Kurosaki-kun, nosotros nos encargaremos – dijo solemne la chica.

- Gracias.

Sin dudar, el Shinigami sustituto traspaso el portal junto a Kuchiki Rukia, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban en la entrada de recepción del Seireitei. Lo primero que experimento Ichigo fue una fuerte resonancia proveniente de su espada, para luego ser seguida de una extraña quietud, una que no sentía en días. Miró con curiosidad los alrededores, esperando su llegada se encontraban el Capitán del treceavo escuadrón y el Capitán del octavo escuadrón. Quienes le sonrieron al verlo.

- Buenas… –comenzó a saludar de forma despreocupada, cuando en eso recibió un fuerte golpe en la rodilla por parte de su escolta - ¡Maldita sea, Rukia!

- ¡Ten un poco más de respeto, Ichigo! – ambos capitanes rieron ante esa escena.

- No te preocupes por eso, Kuichiki-san – habló tranquilo el albino, quien mostró una sonrisa amable.

- Puedo preguntar que los ha traído hasta acá – habló una vez repuesto Ichigo.

- Desde aquí es nuestro turno de escoltarte, Kurosaki-kun – ambos jóvenes le miraron con curiosidad.

- ósea que sí hice algo mal… ¿Qué fue esta vez? – dijo al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza. Ukitake rio antes eso.

- no tienes por qué preocuparte, se debe a que el carácter del tema es de importancia para todo el Seireitei… ya que no solo se te ha citado por el caso del Capitán Hitsugaya.

- Comprendo.

-Será mejor que comencemos a movernos, siento que mi teniente en cualquier momento aparecerá para retarme – hablo divertido el capitán Shunsui.

- Kuichiki, por favor, vuelve a las dependencias.

- Como diga Capitán – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la muchacha despareció.

- Bien, vamos Kurosaki-kun – ambos hombres comenzaron a caminar.

- ¿A dónde, exactamente? – habló mientras les seguía.

- A la sala de reuniones de los capitanes – el pelinaranja abrió los ojos impresionado.

Todos habían sido citados a esa hora, el tema era conocido e incluso había sido tratado con anterioridad, fue el causante de muchas discusiones y desacuerdo entre capitanes, aunque claro, fue una gran minoría la que se mostro en contra de la decisión tomada por el Comandante Yamamoto, pero para algunos el que la sugerencia haya sido de él fue inesperado.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando por la entrada de la habitación emergieron tres figuras, la de los dos capitanes faltantes y la de Kurosaki Ichigo. Todos los capitanes se formaron en sus posiciones acostumbradas, Ichigo sin saber qué hacer, se quedo frente a la puerta algo incomodo, sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

- Supongo que sabes el porqué has sido llamado aquí, Kurosaki Ichigo – comenzó a hablar el Comandante. Ichigo le hecho una rápida mirada a Hitsugaya, quien no despegó la vista del frente.

- Según me dijeron, al parecer tengo alguna relación con las alteraciones presentadas por Toshi- el capitán Hitsugaya – se alcanzo a corregir, el ambiente estaba demasiado formal y no quería ser atacado por todos los capitanes a la vez por una estúpida descortesía, aunque le daba realmente lo mismo los modales. El susodicho le salió una vena por el enfado, al parecer el estúpido pelinaranja nunca aprendería.

- Es correcto, sin embargo ese tema se tratara con posteridad… Ahora el tema central es otro – el chico le miró extrañado – Todos los aquí presentes sabemos que tienes al menos el nivel de un capitán… - comenzó. Ichigo alzo una ceja, ¿acaso lo pondrían bajo vigilancia por eso? – el tema fue discutido y se ha reconocido la gran ayuda que has representado para nosotros, y la amenaza que puedes ser… - Ichigo resoplo antes ese comentario, cosa que fue mal vista por algunos capitanes - por lo que se decidido concederte algunos títulos especiales.

- ¿títulos? – hablo extrañado, fue mirado de forma reprobatoria por la segunda Capitana.

- Kurosaki-kun, hasta ahora solo has sido reconocido por la Sociedad de Almas como un Shinigami Sustituto – aclaró Ukitake – sin embargo, tus capacidades van más allá… por lo que se decidió darte el título oficial de Shinigami, formado parte desde hoy del Seireitei, y evaluando tu fuerza se considero darte el puesto de teniente en algún escuadrón – tomo la palabra el peliblanco, lo cual no molesto a su comandante.

- No se te obligará a que respondas inmediatamente, ya que ello conllevará a que realices muchos cambios en tu vida… se te da el plazo de tres meses para que lo decidas, durante ese tiempo te quedaras en la Sociedad de Almas y se resolverá el problema del capitán Hitsugaya – termino el comandante Yamamoto. Decir que Ichigo estaba sorprendido era poco, estaba anonadado, es decir, el pedido, el titulo que le estaban otorgando, era sin duda importante.

- tengo una vida en el mundo real – comenzó a hablar.

- Es por ello que se te concede el plazo de tres meses para que lo evalúes, durante ese tiempo, además, serás instruido por el resto de los tenientes con respecto al cargo todas las funciones que posee, beneficios y desventajas.

- Comprendo, entonces… supongo que lo pensaré – habló algo descolocado el humano.

- Bien, por favor, sigue a la Capitana Unohana, necesitamos realizarte un chequeo completo – el anciano hizo sonar su bastón contra el piso de madera – la reunión ha terminado, puede retirarse.

Todos los capitanes se retiraron del lugar, a excepción de la Capitana de la Cuarta División, Ichigo se moría de ganas por hablar con Hitsugaya y preguntarle sobre lo que le sucedida, honestamente no dudaba que su poder espiritual tuviera algo que ver con todo esto, después de todo, éste mismo había afectado a Orihime y Chad, sin nombrar a los otros involucrados. Siguió en silencio a la mujer de sonrisa amable.

Todos los tenientes estaban siendo informados de la medida impuesta por el comandante Yamamoto, algunos lo tomaron con real sorpresa, mientras que a otros poco les importo, y muy pocos se alegraron por este acontecimiento. Los más cercanos y que conocían de cerca al humano que se había convertido oficialmente en uno de ellos, sabían que si llegaba a aceptar el cargo de teniente éste no duraría mucho en ese puesto, porque sería ascendido a Capitán sin problemas, todos conocían la fuerza del Shinigami Sustituto.

Después de tres horas, Ichigo al fin pudo salir de las dependencias del cuarto escuadrón, sin duda pensaba que todos aquellos exámenes y pruebas habían sido una exageración, pero cuando osó insinuar aquello a la Capitana pensó que moriría debido a su mirada.

- Kurosaki-kun – giró su vista a donde le llamaban, encontrándose con el Capitán del treceavo escuadrón.

- Ukitake-Taichou.

- ¿Cómo te fue en tu chequeo? – la sonrisa dejo en claro manifiesto que sabía lo tortuoso que podría llegar a ser el chequeo médico.

- ha sido horrible, pero no quiero que la Capitana Unohana me escuche – habló con cierto nerviosismo.

- Ven, te invito a mis dependencias, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo – Ichigo le siguió sin dudar, aquel hombre causaba en él un sentimiento de confianza, y en cierta forma la sensación de un tío cariñoso.

No demoraron mucho en llegar, el pelinaranja se sentía en cierta forma incomodo, las miradas de curiosidad de todos los Shinigamis que se encontraban presentes le seguían, suponía que ya habían sido informados con respecto a su situación, pero todo esto le parecía incomodo, más que nada molesto. Fue guiado entre los corredores del lugar, hasta llegar al que parecía el despacho del capitán.

- Por favor, entra – la habitación era elegante, rodeada de un aura de tranquilidad – toma asiento.

- Gracias – dijo algo descolocado Ichigo.

- Debes estar bastante confundido, ¿verdad?

- Bueno, todo me ha tomado muy de sorpresa.

- lo comprendo, para cualquiera lo sería… quizás seas el primer Shinigami sustituto que se le da tal honor y beneficio… pero es algo que ciertamente mereces.

- Gracias… pero hay algo que no comprendo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó interesado Ukitake.

- Pensé que todos los escuadrones tenían a sus tenientes, dudo que haya un puesto para mí – el peliblanco le miró unos segundos para después desviar la vista.

- ciertamente, casi todos los escuadrones tienen a sus respectivos sub-capitanes… pero – Ichigo le miró intrigado – quizás sean casualidades del destino… pero el escuadrón número trece carece de uno.

- Pensé que era esa chica de pelo corto o el otro sujeto – habló extrañado Ichigo.

- ellos hacen el rol de tenientes, pero ambos son los terceros oficiales, se podría decir que nuestro escuadrón aún no se ha repuesto desde la perdida de Kaien – el humano miró impresionado al Shinigami, el nombre se le hacía familiar, pero no recordaba de donde.

- ¿Kaien?

- Murió hace poco más de 100 años… era nuestro teniente, hay veces que parecía más un Capitán, todos en el escuadrón le apreciaban y respetaban… fue muy dolorosa su muerte para nosotros, tanto que me he visto incapaz de buscar a un nuevo candidato… y ahora, cuando aparece uno que llena mis expectativas tiene un gran parecido con él – rio triste.

- si es así todo, dudo mucho que pueda aceptar –

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó exaltado el Capitán.

- no creo que nadie quera que se le reemplace, y si fue un hombre que todos admiraran, no me siento con el derecho de usurpar el que fue su titulo, nadie lo aceptaría – el hombre sonrió antes las palabras del joven.

- no lo comprendes Kurosaki-kun, el que te acepten o no depende exclusivamente de ti, estando o no el recuerdo de Kaien, después de todo, él era él y tú eres tú… y tú, mi amigo, cumples con los requisitos incluso para pertenecer a este escuadrón –

- bueno, me lo pensaré… ya sabes, quisiera, antes que nada, acostumbrarme a vivir aquí, incluso interactuar con tus hombres si llegara el caso.

- será un placer Kurosaki-kun – sonrió animado el hombre – bueno, también me asignaron a contarte algunas cosas.

- ¿mm?

- Veras, como vivirás en el Seireitei, se han otorgado todos los privilegios que no se te dieron por ser un Shinigami Sustituto y los cuales se fueron acumulando… tienes tu propia vivienda en uno de los distritos del sector, aún no me han especificado donde, además de contar con una cierta cantidad de dinero reunida por las recompensas por los Hollow destruidos, los cuales, tengo entendido, fueron bastantes. Como miembro del décimo tercer escuadrón se te otorgará un sueldo y un grupo en el cual participar – Ichigo se sorprendió por dicha información, era más que claro que le estaban entregando todas las opciones para que se quedara.

- vaya, eso es increíble.

- tendrás algunas instrucciones con algunos capitanes, aunque te sugiero que te alejes del capitán del doceavo escuadrón, ha estado atosigando al pobre de Toshiro desde que se descubrió su desequilibrio espiritual y de Kenpachi, de seguro querrá un combate contigo - rio animado. Ichigo negó, al parecer no habían cambiado para nada.

- Por el momento te quedarás en una de las habitaciones del cuartel – el hombre se puso de pie contento – Es un gusto tenerte en mi escuadrón – el pelinaranja sonrió.

- El placer es mío.

- Kiyone y Sanataro, si ya terminaron de espiar, me gustaría que guiaran a Kurosaki-kun a su habitación y le muestren las dependencias – Ichigo volteo la vista sorprendido, no había sentido ninguna presencia, de forma lenta la puerta fue abierta, mostrando a los dos avergonzado Terceros oficiales.

- lo lamentamos – se disculparon ambos con una reverencia.

- no importa, me ahorraron el trabajo de buscarlos. Bueno, nos vemos Kurosaki.

Por otro lado, el capitán Hitsugaya estaba sentado mirando de forma aburrida a una alegre Matsumoto, quien no dejaba de hablar y hacer planes, todo referente a la noticia de la llegada del Shinigami Sustituto y su nuevo futuro cargo, que esperaba que aceptara. El dueño del dragón de hielo soltó un suspiro, presentía que algunos problemas se avecinarían con la llegada del humano, no referente a ataques y venganzas infundadas, sino con la poca tranquilidad que tenía el Seireitei, en realidad, con su propia tranquilidad.

- ¡Taichou! ¿Por qué tan serio? – Sintió el peso de la colorina sobre sus hombros, puso cara de aburrimiento – Es una noticia maravillosa.

- ¿por qué? Según tú.

- Por usted, claro está – el peliblanco alzo una ceja sin entender.

- ¿por mí? –

- No lo niegue, Taichou – dijo con una sonrisa ladina al tiempo que se acercaba aun mas al chico – a los único que le permites que no se refiera a usted por su grado es a Horihime-chan, y a Kurosaki-kun… - el chico frunció el seño.

- ambos son unos testarudos, no hacen caso cuando los corrijo – habló al tiempo que giraba el rostro.

- no le coloca mucho empeño, si me deja decir – habló con una sonrisa, en realidad Matsumoto deseaba de todo corazón, que la llegada del colorín fuera una buena noticia para ellos, en especial su capitán.

Volviendo con el origen de la disputa, este caminaba por los corredores de las dependencias del treceavo escuadrón, delante de él discutían, como era costumbre, los terceros oficiales, cada uno queriéndole llevar a un lugar diferente al mismo tiempo. Sonrió divertido.

- ¡Al salón de entrenamiento!

- ¡A los comedores!

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí!

- Que tal si mejor le muestran su habitación y su grupo – una voz conocida interrumpió su discusión.

- ¡Renji! – sonrió Ichigo aliviado.

- Teniente Abarai – saludaron ambos con una reverencia.

- Hola – saludo despreocupado – Así que Teniente, ¿eh?

- Aun no he aceptado.

- Deberías, ya sabes, siempre he pensado que eres más de este mundo que del tuyo.

- lo tengo que pensar – habló algo decaído.

- es una respuesta difícil… - hubo unos segundos de silencio – bueno, yo solo vengo de paso a buscar a Rukia, nos vemos después.

- Claro, adiós – se despidieron, regreso su vista al frente para ver que tal iba la pelea, pero se encontró sobre si la mirada curiosa de ambos oficiales - ¿sucede algo?

- ¿No está seguro de aceptar? – consultó intrigada la chica.

- ¿Eh?

- pensé que iba a aceptar el puesto – habló el chico.

- en realidad es una decisión difícil, además de que no se mucho de este lugar – habló incomodo al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza con nervosismo.

- Pero eso es fácil de solucionar, nosotros podemos instruirlo – sin basilar la chica cogió una de las mangas Ichigo y fue arrastrado entre los pasillos del lugar, a pesar de las quejas y reclamos, ambos oficiales no le prestaron atención y siguieron caminando, hasta detenerse frente a una gran puerta.

- Aquí es, la biblioteca de la décima tercera división – entraron sin reparos, ya que al parecer el lugar era poco utilizado. Ichigo fue sentado en uno de los tantos mesones del lugar para pronto ver como rumas y rumas de libros aparecían ante él, cosa que lo asusto.

- ¿Qué demonios? – habló bajo.

- ¡Bien, comencemos con la introducción! – hablaron animados.

- ¿¡Ah!

- Primero, El Rukongai– comenzó la chica – es la parte más grande de la sociedad de almas y es el lugar donde las almas comunes habitan, está dividido en 320 distritos, 80 por cada punto cardinal, pero a pesar de ello esto no significa que los Shinigamis no puedan vivir o ir a esas zonas.

- Ahora el Seireitei – habló Sanataro – Es el lugar físico donde residen las almas de los nobles y la de los Shinigamis, tienen cuatro puertas de entrada, y creo que estas familiarizado con una y su guardián – comentó.

- Hey, alto, creo que no me entendieron – dijo descolocado – es verdad que no se mucho de esas cosas y que tendré que echarle un ojo – dudo de sus palabras – pero me refería sobre los escuadrones y cómo funcionan las cosas aquí.

- Comprendo – habló la mujer – quieres saber de los capitanes y sus divisiones básicamente.

- Si.

- Eso es aún más fácil – comento Sanataro - ¿Cuál te interesa?

- Vamos por orden mejor – rio divertido.

- Bien. El primer escuadrón; está dirigido por el Comandante General Yamamoto, la insignia del escuadrón es el Crisantemo; que significa "verdad e inocencia" – Ichigo rio antes eso, hallaba imposibles que tales características fueran de ese viejo - Se dice que la primera división se entrenan a los futuros líderes, pero es solo un rumor – Kiyone tomo uno de los libros que estaba sobre la mesa, lo abrió y busco entre sus tantas páginas, cuando encontró lo que quería lo dejo frente al ex Shinigami Sustituto, se podía apreciar una imagen del comandante, otra de su sub-capitán y finalmente una de toda la división hasta esa fecha. Paso a la siguiente hoja – Segundo escuadrón de protección; A cargo de la capitana Suì-Fēng, mientras que su teniente es Marechiyo Omaeda; su símbolo es un Tulipan, que significa "la búsqueda de la nada", esta división tiene varias funciones entre ellas el de las patrullas y de detención.

- La tercera división – tomo la palabra el pelinegro – sin capitán actualmente; está a cargo del Teniente Izuru Kira, su símbolo es la Caléndula; que significa la "desesperación". Esta sección está a cargo del rastreo y reconocimiento – Paso a la siguiente hoja – Cuarta División: a cargo de la capitana Retsu Unohana, y su teniente es Isane Kotetsu; su símbolo es el Lirio que significa "Los que sufren son amado"; bastante acertado su emblema hay que decir, debido al rol que tienen, ya que se encargan de la parte medica y abastecimiento de Seireitei.

- La quinta división se encuentran sin capitán actualmente… - esta sección llamo su atención, no por el hecho de que Aizen haya sido su capitán, sino porque Hirako lo había sido en sus tiempos de Shinigami - y su teniente es Momo Hinamori, el símbolo de la sección es la campanilla que significa "Sacrificio, Peligro, Amor verdadero"… - la chica guardo silencio unos segundos.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Es que si se ve detenidamente, los primeros dos atributos ya fueron puestos a prueba por los dos anteriores capitanes. El Capitán Hirako; quien se sacrifico por sus compañeros y paso por el suceso de convertirse en un Vizard, y Peligro, por lo acontecido con el Capitán Aizen. Quizás el próximo capitán sea uno que encuentre a alguien especial y sea capaz de dar hasta su vida por esa persona… supongo que cuando el Seireitei anuncie a un nuevo capitán de esta división muchas chicas se volverán locas – rio la joven – La sexta división…-

- Esa ya me la sé, no tengo ganas de ver en fotos a esos dos – habló molesto el chico, causando las risas de los otros dos.

- De acuerdo, pasemos a la siguiente; Séptima división, el capitán es Sajin Komamura; y su teniente Tetsuzaemon Iba. El símbolo de la sección es la Iris, que significa "Valor". La séptima división está encargada de las expediciones de reconocimiento a las afueras de los dominios de la Sociedad de Almas, es decir los terrenos adyacentes, los cuales con frecuencia son invadidos por los hollow – pasó a la siguiente hoja.

- Octava división; bajo el cargo del Capitán Shunsui Kyōraku, lo verás con frecuencia por estos lugares, es muy amigo de nuestro capitán – comentó Sanataro – su sub-capitán es Nanao Ise. El símbolo de la sección es el Ave del paraíso que significa "todo es obtenido", cumplen las funciones de investigación, así mismo la recolección de información a campo traviesa. Novena División, sin Capitán, su subcapitán es Shūhei Hisagi, hay veces que puede ser muy mala leche…

- ¡Sanataro!

- Es verdad – se quejó.

- Eso no importa, continua.

- Okey, bueno, el símbolo de la sección es el Botón de Oro, que significa "Inconsciencia", está sección se encarga de la creación de la revista _Seiretei News magazine, _además de investigaciones a gran escala.

- ¿Una revista? – preguntó extrañado el joven.

- Claro, es una de las más populares, es bastante variada y para el gusto de todos… - la chica comenzó a buscar algo entre los libros – ten, es del último mes – y le entrego una revista que tenía como portada la imagen de la lejanía del Seireitei. El pelinaranja le hecho una mirada rápida, y vio algunas cosas que llamaron su atención.

- Continuando… la Décima División – paso a la siguiente hoja, haciendo que el joven prestara otra vez atención al libro, en las imágenes se podía ver a Hitsugaya, al parecer dando órdenes a alguien, se veía bastante serio. Un poco más abajo se podía ver a una feliz Matsumoto, quien sonreía a la cámara e incluso hacia el signo de victoria – Su capitán es Toshiro Hitsugaya, se le concede el titulo de ser el Shinigami más joven en llegar al cargo de Capitán – Ichigo sonrió antes eso, después de todo, sabía que el peliblanco odiaba que lo subestimaran por ser menor que todos – La teniente es Rangiku Matsumoto. El símbolo de la sección es el Narciso que significa "Misterio, Egoísmo"…

- Hay muchos comentarios sobre esto – lo interrumpió la joven – después de todo muchos toman estos atributos de forma negativa.

- ¿Negativa?

- Correcto, debido a la naturaleza fría del Capitán, muchos creen que solo piensa en sí mismo, pero… en realidad el Capitán piensa en su escuadra, el tipo de egoísmo que presenta él es de admirarse - ese comentario llamó la atención del joven.

- ya comenzamos - suspiro el pelinegro, sabía que su compañera sentía una gran admiración por el joven capitán, por lo que odiaba todos los malos comentarios que había respecto a él.

- La decima división es una de las más fieles, muy frecuentemente he ido a hablar con ellos, todos admiran mucho al capitán, una de las reglas principales de la escuadra, es "Protegerse a sí mismo y después a los demás", algunos piensas que son palabras superficiales y que niegan los pensamientos que forman los cimientos de los Shinigamis, que es el proteger a otros, pero… cuando les pregunte sobre eso ellos respondían con una sonrisa "El capitán lo dice porque si peleamos cuidándonos, será más fácil pelear para los demás, porque no tendrán que estar pendientes de nosotros" Se llaman los egoístas, porque siempre velan primero por el bienestar de su propia sección y de aquellos que son importantes para ellos – la chica sonrió antes eso, le agradaba ese pensamiento, porque en el fondo todos eran egoístas.

- yo no lo vería como egoísmo – comentó Ichigo – para mí eso es protegerse. Es divertido, mi Zanpakuto tiene la misma ideología – ambos jóvenes sonrieron.

- Bueno, las funciones del Décimo escuadrón son la vanguardia y la estrategia de las operaciones… El Undécimo Escuadrón…

- Kempachi y bla bla bla… creo que es el escuadrón con quien más contacto tengo, ¿podemos pasar al siguiente? –

- De acuerdo, Duodécimo; Capitán Mayuri Kurotsuchi, quien también es el presidente del Instituto Shinigami de Investigación y Desarrollo. Su Teniente es Nemu Kurotsuchi, el símbolo de la sección es el Cardo; que significa "Venganza, precisión, Independencia". Sus funciones se centran principalmente en la investigación.

- y finalmente la Decimotercera División, su capitán Jūshirō Ukitake, no hay teniente actualmente, el símbolo de nuestra sección es la Campanilla de primavera que significa "Esperanza".

- Nosotros nos encargamos de las comunicaciones en el Seireitei, así como también en el reconocimiento de áreas y protección del Mundo real – el chico ojeo algunas hojas.

- Oh, es bastante tarde, te llevaremos a tu habitación y mañana continuaremos con la introducción.

- de acuerdo – sin demora los tres salieron del lugar.

Continuará…


	2. Como pasos que guían

_**Como pasos que me guían**_

- Capitulo 2 -

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde la llegada de Ichigo a la Sociedad de almas y ya pensaba que el tomar clases con algunos capitanes había sido una mala idea, ahora mismo Suì-Fēng se encontraba barriendo el piso con su humanidad bajo la divertida mirada de sus conocidos, específicamente el resto de los Tenientes, a excepción de Matsumoto y el teniente de la primera división quienes se encontraban ausentes. Pero en su reemplazo estaban Ikkaku y Yumichika quienes no paraban de reírse de él.

- ¿Qué pasa Kurosaki?, Aun no hemos terminado – Ichigo la miró asustado desde el suelo, ya no daba más.

- Quieres asesinarme, ¿verdad?

- No es una mala idea – dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad – pero le prometí al Capitán Ukitake que te mandaría con vida a su división – Ichigo de verdad comenzaba a apreciar al que era ahora su capitán. Se puso de pie, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenia la chica haciéndole una llave que de seguro le podría romper el brazo.

- ¡Maldita sea! – aulló de dolor. Algunos Shinigamis solo cerraron los ojos ante la dolorosa llave de la mujer.

- Lamento interrumpir tu entretención, Suì-Fēng – la voz de Unohana interrumpió la pelea, la mayoría de los Shinigamis presentes se pusieron rígidos e hicieron una cortes reverencia – pero necesito a Kurosaki-kun.

- Tsk – la chica le libero de su demoledora llave. El pelinaranja dio gracias por su suerte – mueve tu trasero Kurosaki.

- Hai, Hai – dijo cansado al tiempo que se ponía de pie, se estiro brevemente, para después encaminarse donde la mujer.

- Vamos Kurosaki-kun, comenzaremos a ver si tienes alguna relación con la inestabilidad del Capitán Hitsugaya.

Caminaron en silencio por las dependencias, en verdad Ichigo se sentía un poco incomodo por la intimidante mujer, aun recordaba la mirada de hielo que ésta le había expresado durante su examen médico, incluso creía que esta podía competir fácilmente con una de las técnicas del Décimo Capitán.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la cuarta división, caminaron por algunos pasillos hasta llegar frente a una habitación, la puerta fue abierta por la mujer quien fue la primera en ingresar, seguida por el pelinaranja, en el interior de la habitación se podía ver a un malhumorado Hitsugaya.

- ¡Toshiro! – saludo con alegría, en la frente del menor se formó una vena.

- ¡Es Hitsugaya-Taichou! – Kurosaki rio divertido.

- ¿Cómo estás? Me han dicho que has tenido problemas con tu reiatsu por mi culpa – le dio una mirada superficial, el chico se veía cansado y con unas leves ojeras, signos de que no había podido dormir bien.

- Aun no sabemos si es así – dijo en un suspiro – aparte de eso he estado bien.

- Me alegro – dijo no creyéndole mucho.

- Kurosaki-kun, Hitsugaya-Taichou… síganme por favor – ambos jóvenes hicieron caso a la mujer, fueron guiados a una nueva habitación la cual contaba con dos camas, una al lado de la otra y junto a ella, algunos extraños artefactos – por favor, que cada uno ubíquese en una cama.

- Hai – Ichigo se ubico en la que estaba al lado izquierdo, Toshiro le vio acostarse sin preocupaciones ni nada, suspiro, aquel humano al parecer nunca aprendería, no poseía ni una sola gota de modales. Se instalo en la cama contigua, Unohana se gano en medio de las dos camas para luego colocar sus manos a la altura de los ojos de los jóvenes, segundos después ambos se encontraban inconscientes. Algunos centímetros sobre el cuerpo de Ichigo comenzó a dibujar unos signos los cuales se fueron materializando en forma de flamas azules. Luego realizó la misma acción con el peliblanco.

En un paisaje lleno de edificios se podían contemplar dos figuras sobre ellos, el cielo lucia azul con algunas nubes en los alrededores, ninguna ave surcaba los cielos y había un completo silencio en el lugar.

- Vaya, vaya, pero si es el Rey – Ichigo abrió los ojos desorientado, tal parecía que había ingresado a su mundo interior, frente a él y con una pose aburrida se encontraba su parte Hollow.

- ¿Dónde está Zangetsu? – se sentó de manera correcta, a estas alturas de la vida, ya poco le preocupaba estar frente a Hichigo.

- el viejo está solucionando algunas cosas, ya sabes… tener que cuidar a un mocoso como tú da trabajo – Ichigo frunció el seño frente a esa oración.

- No quiero escuchar eso de ti, a todo esto… ¿qué hago acá?

- Eres realmente un idiota… no sé cómo hará el dragoncito para aguantarte.

- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

- Oh, por Dios, eres realmente un imbécil… jijiji creo que me divertiré mucho viendo todo esto… Quien lo iba a decir, el Rey no se ha dado cuenta, pero creo que es algo natural… - su sonrisa se amplió enormemente. Ichigo frunció el seño enojado, realmente le fastidiaba no saber las cosas, en especial cuando hablaba con ese sujeto.

- No sé porque me molesto en hablar contigo.

- lo único que puedo decirte es que por esta vez… has hecho una buena elección… - dicho esto la contraparte de Ichigo comenzó a desvanecerse.

Por otro lado, Hitsugaya se encontraba mirando el horizonte, el lugar donde se encontraba estaba cubierta de nieve y hielo, los troncos y ramas de los arboles eran blancos, mientras que las hojas eran de fino cristal, por otro lado, habían lo que parecían flores congeladas, un lugar hermoso, pero cubierto de hielo que solo reflejaba soledad. Cuando había llegado a su mundo interior había pensado que se encontraría con Hyōrinmaru, pero este no había aparecido, causando en él un sentimiento de abandono que le asustaba.

- Es un lugar hermoso – se giró sorprendido, esa no era la voz de su Zanpakuto, a su lado la figura de un hombre se materializo, bestia un largo abrigo negro, tenía el cabello un poco largo y rizado, así como una barba de unos pocos días, sus ojos eran cubiertos por unas gafas negras.

- ¿Quién eres tú? y ¿Cómo entraste? – el chico se alejó unos cuantos pasos.

- Solo he venido a cerrar la brecha que Ichigo dejo.

- ¿Brecha? ¿Qué eres de Kurosaki?

- Soy su Zanpakuto – el peliblanco abrió los ojos impresionado, ¿qué hacia la Zanpakuto de otro Shinigami en su mundo interior?

- ¿Zangetsu? ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

- eso es algo que tú y él deben resolver… - el hombre comenzó a caminar – cuando tu Zanpakuto creyó que Ichigo podría ser su dueño se abrió la brecha… de esta forma el poder espiritual de Ichigo logró llegar a ti y abrir uno de los cerrojos de tu poder.

- No entiendo… - la Zanpakuto negra se acerco al chico colocando una mano frente a sus ojos, no le dio tiempo para reaccionar, poco después los ojos de Hitsugaya se veía opacos.

- Aclara tu corazón y despeja tu mente, cuando lo hagas, encontraras todas las respuestas… – Toshiro vio como poco a poco el mundo creado en su interior comenzaba a desvanecerse y cubrirse de negro, cerró los ojos y dejo que su cuerpo cayera hacía atrás, un vacio se instalo en su corazón por una fracción de segundo, hasta sentir como entraba en el agua, no trato de despertar, el agua; contrario a lo que pensó, era cálida, reconfortante.

- _este reiatsu… _– abrió levemente los ojos, pudo ver entre las aguas algunos rayos de luz los cuales parecían tratar de alcanzarlo - … _Ichigo._

Unohana miraba los resultados de sus análisis extrañada, no podía creer lo que el patrón de líneas y simboles le mostraba, pero ahí estaba, y había sido ella misma la que había llevado a cabo el examen; de caso contrario, habría creído que este había sido efectuado de manera errónea. Decidió que por ese día había sido suficiente, realizó unos nuevos símbolos sobre los jóvenes, para posteriormente el mapa que se había trazado sobre ellos desapareciera.

El primero en despertar había sido Ichigo, este parpadeo repetidamente antes de abrir los ojos completamente, trato de orientarse, al parecer había regresado de su mundo interior, soltó un suspiro, giro un poco la vista hacia el lado derecho, vio con sorpresa que el peliblanco seguía durmiendo, esto llamo su atención, Toshiro se veía muy apacible, sabía que el chico era sumamente atractivo, pero ahora su belleza era arrebatadora, parpadeo sorprendido antes tales pensamientos, regreso al vista al techo al tiempo que fruncía el seño.

- Veo que despertaste, Kurosaki-kun – la voz de la Capitana le hizo despertar de sus pensamientos.

- Si…

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – el chico se sentó en la camilla, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, se sentía algo diferente, pero no sabía que, era extraño.

- No lo sé… no me siento mal, pero igual me siento raro.

- Es normal, lo que hice fue mandar un poco de tu reiatsu hacia el capitán Hitsugaya, si eras el culpable de su desequilibrio la primera reacción que debió presentarse fue un descontrol en su energía. Sin embargo ocurrió todo lo contrario – Ichigo la miró interesada.

- ¿Lo contrario?

- Aun no termino de comprenderlo, pero al parecer el que le haya enviado algo de tu poder logro que por fin su desequilibrio se estabilizara… es por ello que por fin ha podido dormir.

- ¿Estabilizar?, ¿qué quiere decir con eso? Y ¿Tiene que ver con el motivo que Toshiro aun no despierta?

- Como dije recién, aun no lo comprendo, al parecer sí fue tu poder el que produjo esto, tengo una teoría, pero como tal, es solo una suposición – la mujer tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la habitación - En todas las criaturas existen barreras de poder, siendo un total de 13, cada una de ellas le permite acceder a la persona a su poder espiritual. Las personas normales por lo general no posee ninguna de estas barreras abiertas, como es el caso de los humanos, en cambio, aquellos que ven espíritus y están consiente de este mundo tienen al menos una accesible. Estás pueden ser abiertas por medio de entrenamiento y meditación, igualmente pueden ser expandidas, es por ello que el poder espiritual no tiene fin. En tu caso, por ejemplo, me impresionó ver que solo tienes abierto tres de tus barreras y poseas un reiatsu tan monstruoso, capaz de superar a un capitán. Hay algunos capitanes quienes tienen abierto hasta 8 barreras, pero a diferencia tuya poseen el entrenamiento y la experiencia, por lo que saben controlarlos de mejor forma.

- En pocas palabras, mi poder espiritual forzó una de estas barreras, haciendo que el poder de Toshiro… quiero decir, Hitsugaya-Taichou se descontrolara, ya que al ser abierta de improviso no fue capaz de manejar tal poder de golpe.

- Correcto, tus amigos Chad y Orihime-san no poseían ninguna puerta abierta, y la primera puerta es siempre fácil de manejar, en especial criaturas como ellos que nacieron sin ser consientes de su poder, pero criaturas como tú o nosotros, que siempre hemos tenido poder espiritual la apertura forzosa de nuestras barreras puede ser muy duro. El capitán Hitsugaya es un caso extraordinario entre nosotros además, porque sus barreras tienen la faculta de expandirse, él apenas tienen abierta tres barreras, como tú… bueno le acabas de abrir la cuarta barrera. Cada barrara libera mayor poder espiritual que las demás barreras abiertas. Por ello, siendo incapaz de controlar bien su poder, no había podido dormir bien, con temor de causar algún desastre por su poder descontrolado.

- ¿Por qué ahora si puede dormir?

- Eso es lo que ha llamado mi atención… cuando le di algo de tu poder, este comenzó a sellar la barrera de forma superficial, para que fuera abierta esta vez a voluntad, pero con mayor facilidad de lo que hubiera sido sin tu ayuda. Por ello que ahora Hitsugaya-kun puede descansar sin preocupaciones.

- Es bueno saberlo… nunca pensé que mi reiatsu podía causar un problema tan grande… además estos días mi Zanpakuto ha estad actuando de manera extraña.

- ¿Extraña?

- Ha estado resonando – la mujer abrió los ojos asombrada.

- ¿Resonando? ¿Sabes si a otro Shinigami cerca de ti le ha ocurrido lo mismo?

- Por lo que tengo entendido no, al menos de las personas que he visto estos días, que han sido la mayoría.

- Bueno, dejaremos esto hasta aquí, llevaremos a Hitsugaya-kun a una habitación para que pueda descansar, si quieres puedes hacer lo mismo o si te sientes en condiciones te puedes retirar a tu división – Ichigo lo pensó unos momentos, no le agradaba la idea de quedarse ahí, pero también tenía ganas de hablar con Toshiro, la información reciente había causado cierta preocupación hacia él, pero el pensamiento que había tenido hace uno minutos lo tenía confundido.

- Creo que me iré a mi división… además, así no le ocuparé espacio – rio nervioso.

- Le daré el alta mañana en la tarde, si es lo que te interesa… - Ichigo la miró asombrado – podrás venir a verle durante la mañana… que descanses Kurosaki-kun.

- ¿eh? Si, usted también… - un poco desorientado el muchacho se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

El siguiente día llegó más rápido de lo deseado para algunos, Ichigo se encontraba recostado sobre su futon mirando el techo de manera ausente, había tratado de hablar con Zangetsu, pero siempre que iba a su mundo interior era su parte Hollow quien lo recibía y ya estaba cansado de sus burlas y los extraños comentarios que había comenzado a lanzarle. Cerró los ojos al tiempo que ponía uno de sus brazos sobre ellos. También estaba ese particular y reciente interés que había emergido hacía Toshiro, ahora mismo tenía muchas ganas de ir a ver al chico a la cuarta división, pero los extraños pensamientos que había tenido se lo impedían, era ahora más que nunca que necesitaba un consejo, pero no sabía a quién pedírselo. Con un suspiro, decidió que lo mejor por el momento era levantarse, después de todo, pronto serían las ocho.

Paso media hora cuando se podía ver al pelinaranja en los comedores de la división, no eran muchos los que se encontraban a esa hora desayunando, después de todo, las actividades comenzaban cerca de las 8:30 del día y recién eran las 7:35. Con algo de desganas el joven revolvía su desayuno, no tenía ánimo de comer; después de 10 minutos jugando con su comida decidió que era mejor dejarla en paz, después de todo, ya estaba muerta.

- Hey, Ichigo – el saludo de una voz familiar le hizo levantar la vista.

- Que tal, Rukia.

- Es extraño verte tan madrugador – la chica se sentó junto al joven dejando en la mesa una bandeja con comida.

- No podía dormir – la chica le miró con curiosidad, después de todo, era una de las que más lo conocía e Ichigo no dormía cuando algo le preocupaba.

- ¿Has tenido problemas?

- Para nada.

- ¿Entonces?

- Son cosas un poco extrañas que se me han venido a la mente, pero creo que pronto pasaran… - dijo tratando de restarle importancia.

- Si tú lo dices…

- Que bueno que los encuentro, Kurosaki-kun, Kuichiki-san – la voz de Sanataro llamó su atención.

-Buenas – fue el saludo de ambos.

- Vengo a designarles las actividades de hoy.

- Genial – fue la exclamación del joven, tendría algo con lo que distraerse.

- Desde hace unos días se han iniciado los preparativos para las patrullas hacía el Rukongai, las Divisiones se han repartido en grupos de tres, exceptuando la Cuarta división, ya que estarán disperso entre los equipo; cada grupo de secciones tomó un punto cardinal. Hoy se efectuará la primera ronda.

- Vaya, eso es genial – a medida que hablaba él chico les entregaba unos papeles a ambos jóvenes. Esta medida se había tomado debido a los cometarios que el grupo de Ichigo había hecho cuando habían entrado al Seireitei a rescatar a Rukia.

- Nuestra División estará a cargo del distrito Oeste junto a la Octava y Décima división – a Ichigo le apareció un leve tic, por alguna extraña razón sentía que el mundo conspiraba en contra suya - Kurosaki-kun, fue asignado como Jefe de grupo y tendrá que patrullar los distritos 1, 12, 35 y 64.

- ¿Qué? Espera, ¿jefe? ¿Por qué? ¡No tengo nada de experiencia!

- El capitán Ukitake dijo que era una buena oportunidad para que te acostumbraras al rol de líder – al parecer todo el mundo daba por sentado que se quedaría.

- Como sea.

- Kuichiki-san, usted se encargará como jefa de equipo de los distritos 2, 18, 23 y 56.

- Entendido.

- Una última cosa, los grupos están formado por las tres secciones, más algunos integrantes de la cuarta división. La reunión con los equipos será a las 8:10 en las dependencias de la treceava división. Aquí están sus comunicadores, las mariposas serán entregadas en la reunión.

- De acuerdo, estaremos allá temprano – confirmó la chica con entusiasmo. El chico contento procedió a dar la información al resto de los Shinigami que harían de jefes de equipo.

Ichigo se sentía realmente incomodo, todos lo que eran miembros de su grupo le miraban con curiosidad, después de todo, no todos los días un humano era el encargado de guiar una patrulla colectiva, además que era molesto llevar el estúpido comunicador en el oído. Las Ordenes fueron impartidas por los dos Capitanes disponibles de las secciones, básicamente la expedición era de reconocimiento, entablar los lugares más conflictivos y ver posibles riesgos de alguna ataque de algún Hollow, además de solucionar problemas diarios, como lo denomino el capitán Shunsui.

- Bien, ustedes no me conocen y yo no los conozco, así que en ese sentido estamos bien – dijo un poco molesto Ichigo una vez los grupos se dispersaron, el nuevo shinigami pensó de forma acertada, que lo primero; para mantener un buen ambiente, era presentarse – se que tal vez el hecho de que haya sido yo el asignado como líder le debe molestar, pero…

- Todo lo contrario Kurosaki-san – le interrumpió una joven.

- ¿eh?

- Para nosotros es un honor que nos comande uno de los Shinigamis más fuerte del Seireitei, sus hazañas son muy conocidas aquí – habló otro joven. Ichigo miró de forma detenida a todos los integrantes de su equipo, que eran nueve en total, todos tenían en sus ojos miradas de admiración, cosa que le extraño y en cierta forma incomodo. Soltó un suspiro cansado, las cosas siempre eran al revés de lo que creía, debería estar acostumbrado.

- Bien… eh, bueno, será mejor que vayamos a patrullar. Mientras estemos en los distritos iréis en parejas, no quiero a nadie solo, si hay alguna emergencia, manden un Kido de fuego hacia el cielo… _tendré que aplicarme con ese tema – _pensó – si hay un ataque de algún Hollow traten de mantenerlo en línea, si ven que no les es posible, no se hagan los héroes, deben protegerse entre ustedes, ¿queda claro? Yo iré apenas vea la señal de ayuda… ¿Alguna duda?

- Yo tengo una – una joven levantó la mano con nerviosismo.

- Dispara.

- Las parejas como se formaran – Ichigo medito unos segundos.

- ¿Se conocen entre ustedes? – algunos negaron, solo habían interactuado con los que eran parte de su sección, según había leído en los documentos eran tres miembros de la Octava División, tres de la Décima y tres de la treceava, y uno de la cuarta.

- Bien… - se rasco la cabeza – hagámoslos sencillo – Ichigo simplemente lo hizo al azar, después, cuando confirmara que el grupo sería estable y él permanecería como líder, se dedicaría a conocerlos mejor y entablar un mejor plan de acción, si que era un dolor en el trasero tener que manejar un grupo, para él era más fácil ir en solitario, en grupo se veía forzado a pesar con la cabeza fría, ya que no era solo su vida la que exponía. Al final los grupos quedaron bastante disparejos, mejor; pensó. Por decisión unánime, el miembro del cuarto escuadrón se quedaría junto a Ichigo, ya que de por si no se les da la pelea y necesitaría a alguien fuerte que le cuidara las espaldas.

- Lo ultimo… - habló antes de partir – revisaremos los distritos 1 y 12 durante la mañana, entre las 12 y las 14 horas pueden ir a comer, después seguiremos con los otros dos distritos.

- Hai – fue la respuesta general.

- Y antes de partir, me gustaría que se presentaran… para irnos conociendo – un asentimiento general, eso había causado alegría dentro del grupo

- Miembro de la Octava División, Nara Midori, me especializo en el Kido – se presento una castaña de ojos del mismo color.

- Kambara Kujo, miembro de la Treceava División, me centró en el combate larga distancia – fue el turno de un pelinegro.

- Asakura Ryuu – un chico de cabellos rubios hizo una reverencia formal – miembro del Décimo escuadrón de Protección, me centro en el combate a corta distancia.

- Kinmura Ren, miembro del Décima escuadrón de protección, especialidad Kido – respondió un chico de cabellos negros largos. Haciendo la misma reverencia formal que el anterior.

- Sanada Hitomi, treceava división, centrada en el rastro.

- Kambara Kei, Octava división, me centro el rastreo.

- Jinta, Octaba División, combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Usui Takeshi, miembro de la cuarta división, jejeje mi especializo en kidos curativos.

- Hishida Zaga, miembro del Décimo escuadrón de protección, me especializo en Kido.

- Es un grupo bastante equilibrado – comentó Ichigo impresionado, pero suponía que debía ser así, sonrió de costado, por alguna razón presentía que el de la idea de tener grupos de poder equilibrado había sido de Hitsugaya, removió la cabeza, la idea de todo esto, era tratar de no pensar en nada.

- Bien, es hora de que nos vayamos.

- ¡Sí!

Los miembros del Rukongai miraban impresionados a los Shinigamis que transitaban por sus calles, nadie entendía su repentina aparición, la noticia había volado en todo el lugar y tal parecía que en todos los distritos estaba ocurriendo lo mismo. En el Primer distrito Oeste la gente miraba con cierta curiosidad a los Shinigamis que pasaban por las calles, algunos podían asegurar que habían visto en algún lugar al chico de cabellos naranjas que caminaba sin preocupaciones por las calles del lugar. Ichigo por otra parte se estaba aburriendo de muerte, el lugar estaba muy tranquilo, la gente les miraba con curiosidad, pero seguían haciendo sus cosas. Tal parecía que su plan de "hacer algo para no pensar en nada" no iba a funcionar.

- ¿De qué distrito eres Takeshi? – habló Ichigo para distraerse, el otro joven fue tomado por sorpresa, por lo que pegó un pequeño salto.

- Ah, bueno… del distrito Sur numero 15…

- Ya veo… - ¿qué más podía decir? Al parecer el chico trataba de mantenerse en silencio.

- El distrito uno es bastante tranquilo – habló de pronto – me pregunto en qué parte de este lugar habrá vivido el Capitán del Décimo escuadrón – Ichigo se detuvo de pronto, el otro chico le miró preocupado, ¿acaso había dicho algo indebido?

- To- es decir, ¿Hitsugaya Taichou vivió aquí?

- Por lo que se dice, sí; es decir, se sabe que la Teniente Hinamori viene de este distrito, y que es amiga de la infancia de él, así que fácilmente se asume que vive aquí – Ichigo proceso la nueva información, ciertamente no sabía nada del chico de cabellos blancos, solo los momentos en los que habían tenido que colaborar, pero aparte de eso nada más, frunció el seño al percatarse que el tener poca información del chico le molestaba.

Pronto su atención fue desviada cuando contemplo como un grupo de jóvenes intimidaba a un anciano y un poco más allá un muchacho estaba en el suelo, al parecer recientemente golpeado. La gente miraba todo asustada, al parecer los vándalos eran comunes en ese lugar, pero tal parecía que no se habían fijado en la presencia de los Shinigamis. A paso decidido se encamino donde los sujetos, una vez cerca de ellos le propino una fuerte patada al que tenía al pobre anciano acorralado, mandándolo a volar contra sus compañeros.

- ¿¡Quien mierda fue! – grito el golpeado poniéndose de pie, pero se quedo helado cuando vio a Ichigo con una mirada de muerte.

- Hagamos un juego Chicos, les haré unas preguntas… – el pelinaranja junto sus manos haciéndolas tronar - ¿Qué creen que hacen?

- ¡No es tu problema estúpido Shinigami! – el chico sintió de pronto un fuerte golpe en la parte superior de su cabeza, para posteriormente sentir como su cara se impactaba contra el suelo.

- Respuesta incorrecta – habló enojado Ichigo - ¿De qué distrito son? – los tres chicos restantes le miraban un poco asustados, había noqueado al que era el líder del grupo de un solo golpe. Al ver que nadie le respondería Ichigo miró al sujeto del centro – Tú, responde.

- Del Distrito 75 Oeste.

- ¡Entonces que mierda hacen aquí causando problemas! – el chico fue golpeado al tiempo que Ichigo decía eso. La gente del lugar miraba sin decir nada lo acontecido, pero cabe recalcar que todos estaban bastante sorprendidos – Siguiente, ¿Qué derecho tienen de venir a golpear gente?

- Pero tú… - iba a decir uno, pero fue rápidamente noqueado por Ichigo de una patada haciéndolo impactar contra la pared.

- No me coloques a tu altura, estúpido, mira que yo no golpeo a gente indefensa. Siguiente – posó su mirada en el último sujeto quien tembló de miedo.

- ¡Lo lamento, no vendremos más! – dijo presuroso al tiempo que se iba con los cuerpos de sus compañeros a cuestas.

- Qué actuación más lamentable – dijo casi en un susurro cuando vio partir a los sujetos, luego centro su vista en el anciano y en el joven - ¿Se encuentra bien señor? – la mirada cambió a una más cálida y calmada, contrario a la que tenía hace unos instantes.

- Muchas gracias jovencito – sonrió el anciano.

- Takeshi, por favor, cura el chico de allí – sin demorar un segundo, el joven se encamino al que estaba tirado en el suelo. Algunas personas de los alrededores se acercaron para ayudar al Shinigami a llevar al chico a alguna casa cercana. Por otra parte Ichigo se quedo junto al adulto.

- Es muy común ver a aquellos jóvenes por aquí, ya estábamos resignados – Kurosaki le guío hasta un asiento cercano.

- ¿Son solo ellos o hay más?

- Lamentablemente hay más, pero tal parece que nuestros malos días terminaron – dijo con una sonrisa – Apuesto que la abuela Hitomi estará muy contenta.

- También lo creo – dijo con una sonrisa, de alguna forma ese anciano le daba un sensación de nostalgia – desde hoy el Seireitei ha organizado patrullas diarias, para controlar las cosas en el Rukongai.

- Ah, eso es bueno, el nieto de una de mis amigas había intentado mucho que la iniciativa comenzará, pero creo que lo subestimaban mucho – el anciano rió. Ichigo vio como Takeshi se acercaba con una sonrisa, al parecer había terminado su parte.

- Bien, tenemos que irnos, aun debemos seguir haciendo la ronda, espero volver a verlo.

- Será un placer jovencito… - una señora de mediana edad se acercó a ambos.

- Muchas gracias por ayudarlos – tomó el brazo del anciano – este es un pequeño agradecimiento – le extendió dos bolsas de papel al joven.

- Hey, no es necesario, nosotros… - comenzó a excusarse

- Solo son unos dulces, de verdad estamos agradecidos – resignado, el Shinigami los cogió.

- Muchas gracias.

Ichigo hizo una leve reverencia para luego dirigirse donde su compañero y así continuar con sus rondas, le entregó una de las bolsas al joven quien acepto contento. En el interior habían algunos dulces de arroz, no pudo evitar reír, y por alguna extraña razón, le dieron muchas ganas de ir a hablar con el peliblanco, conocerlo más, porque, a pesar de las amables palabras de esas personas, pudo ver como otros le miraban mal, no por ser un Shinigami, sino por sus ojos y cabello, conocía muy bien esas miradas como para pasarlas por alto y se pregunto, ¿Toshiro había sido igual de discriminado cuando vivió en ese lugar?

Continuará…

* * *

Holas, aquí el siguiente capítulo, sip, aun no hay mucha acción y todo eso, pero así es como avanzará la historia, lo único que les puedo asegurar es que desde ahora Toshiro aparecerá un poco más, y ya hemos dado el pie para que las cosas comiencen a darse, que decir, a mí me gusta cómo va quedando la cosa...

Gracias a las chicas que me dejaron su opinión, me alegra que alguien lea esta historia, xD.

Un saludo especial aquellas que me dejaron sus opiniones, me alegraron bastante, espero que estén bien y nos estamos viendo en el siguiente capítulo.

Byez byez!


	3. Acciones que me guían

_**Acciones que me guían.**_

- Capitulo 3 -

.

.

Hitsugaya mirada de forma aburrida por la ventana, estaba acomodado en un montón de almohadones (cortesía de Matsumoto). Pero a pesar de su estado de aburrimiento se sentía mucho mejor a diferencia de los últimos días, y realmente tenía muchas ganas de seguir durmiendo, pero tenía responsabilidades, las cuales no podía dejar de lado, ya había faltado a las instrucciones de los grupos de patrullajes. Después de tantos años y con ayuda de las personas que habían venido del mundo real y sus comentarios, su iniciativa había sido aprobada. Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción al tiempo que se hundía un poco más en la cama. Todo estaría mucho mejor si su malestar se arreglara, y hasta ahora no había tenido noticias de la Capitana Unohana con respecto al chequeo que le había efectuado ayer junto a Kurosaki, solo se había despertado en esa habitación hoy en la mañana un poco desorientado.

El leve golpeteo en su puerta le despertó de sus pensamientos, se sentó un poco mejor, para luego dar el permiso de entrada. Por la puerta ingresó una alegre Matsumoto y la capitana del cuarto escuadrón.

- ¡Buenos días Taichou! – dijo contenta la mujer al tiempo que se lanzaba contra el joven, soltó un suspiro cansado, no le quedaba de otra que resignarse a los tratos de la mujer.

- Buenos días Capitán Hitsugaya… ¿Cómo se siente?

- Mucho mejor, gracias – hizo una leve inclinación.

- En verdad estaba muy agotado, le dimos un suplemento para que le diera energía y le dejamos descansar en esta habitación para que pudiera reponer fuerzas, está aislada con un Reiatsu especial – el chico frunció el ceño, tal parecía que esta sería la única noche que dormiría tan plácidamente.

- ¿No se sabe nada sobre la condición del Capitán? – preguntó por ambos la teniente.

- Yo no he dicho eso – dijo con una sonrisa – tengo una teoría y ayer Kurosaki-kun prácticamente me la confirmó.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – la palabra fue tomada esta vez por Toshiro.

- Básicamente el examen de ayer ayudo, sin querer, a que su problema se solucionara. Cuando le envié un poco del Reiatsu de Kurosaki-kun, pareció sellar la barrera que había sido abierta por su poder espiritual, más que nada creó una cubierta para que esta vez fuera abierta por usted de manera correcta y más fácil.

- ¿Me envió su Reiatsu? – Dijo extrañado - ¿es eso posible?

- Los Kido de curación se basan en esta teoría, aunque no de forma tan profunda como en este caso.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que el reiatsu del capitán no se volverá a descontrolar?

- Básicamente ya no debería suceder eso, pero desearía que por estos días no forzará su poder espiritual, hasta que el sello formado por Kurosaki-kun esté lo suficientemente sólido.

- ¿Kurosaki Ichigo sabe de todo esto? – preguntó algo incomodo el capitán.

- Se veía bastante preocupado por usted cuando despertó, nunca pensó que su reiatsu podía causar algo como esto, en realidad, yo tampoco logro entenderlo del todo… Pero su condición debería mejorar de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Puedo irme entonces?

- Le daré el alta al medio día, quiero administrarle otro tratamiento energizante, le hará bien a su cuerpo descansar y reponer energías. Avisaré de todo esto al Comandante Yamamoto, para que le excluya de actividades pesadas por lo menos dos semanas.

- Pero…

- Espero que obedezca todas mis indicaciones, Capitán Hitsugaya – recalcó con una sonrisa bástate atemorizante, cosa que hizo a Matsumoto tragar duro y a Toshiro mira en otra dirección al tiempo que asentía - Espero, teniente Matsumoto, que ayude en todo esto al Capitán, lo que más necesita en estos momentos es descansar de manera adecuada.

- Claro, no se preocupe, yo me encargo – respondió de manera acelerada.

- Bien, vendré en un rato… puede leer si gusta, pero solicitaría que no se levantara aún, el reiatsu de la habitación aún está trabajando sobre el sello.

- ¿Pero no dijo que…?

- Sobre eso, el reiatsu que rodea el lugar es de Kurosaki-kun, no se siente como el de él debido los sellos extra que le coloque, bueno, me retiro.

Un incomodo silencio se instalo después de la partida de la capitana Unohana, Hitsugaya suspirón con cansancio para luego apoyarse completamente sobre los almohadones, no tenía caso pelear o rabiar con nadie, quería que esta estúpida etapa pasara y pronto. Matsumoto se dedico a mirar los sellos que rodeaban la habitación, le daría un tiempo a su capitán de que se calmará, cuando se aburrió de ello, se dedico a acomodar de mejor forma los cojines y las tapas de Toshiro.

- Matsumoto, ¿cómo va el patrullaje?

- Muy bien Taichou, hemos sido reportados de conflictos que han debido ser solucionados por los Shinigamis, pero es lo más grave hasta el momento. No han indicado presencias de Hollow.

- Es un alivio.

- ¿Cómo se siente, Taichou? – el chico la miró unos segundos para luego cerrar los ojos.

- Aún me siento un poco cansado, pero al fin hay un poco de paz en mi interior.

- Me alegró por usted capitán… es verdad – la chica se giró para sacar algo de sus ropajes – El capitán Ukitake le envió esto – Hitsugaya levanto la vista y vio el libro que Matsumoto tenía en sus manos y sobre esto una caja de dulces, una pequeña vena apareció en su frente, aún no entendía la extraña afición del capitán de siempre darle algo con azúcar.

- Dale las gracias de mi parte – dijo resignado al tiempo que los cogía, la chica sonrió, estaba un poco preocupada por su capitán, pero al menos le darían un poco de descanso, cosa que no era bueno para ella porque tendría que trabajar, pero quería mucho al chico que descansaba en la cama, y por ello quería que estuviera completamente recuperado. Contemplo el paisaje que se apreciaba por la ventana, la habitación justo daba a un pequeño patio con algunos árboles de Sakura y un estanque. Era sencillo, pero muy hermoso. En eso una figura apareció de la nada en el jardín, sonrió para sus adentros, pudo ver como unos cabellos naranjas entraban a las dependencias.

- Capitán, iré a buscar un poco de jugo, ¿quiere algo? – el chico levantó la vista del libro, el cual ya había comenzado a leer.

- ¿Eh?... Leche estaría bien.

- De acuerdo, vuelvo enseguida – se despido con una enorme sonrisa.

Hitsugaya cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra los cojines, por alguna razón, para él, la habitación emitía una calidez muy agradable, y que sentía que debía disfrutarla, no recordaba muy bien lo que sucedió después que Unohana lo había dormido, pero tenía la sensación de haber estado en un lugar completamente cálido y agradable, un lugar seguro. Odiaba tener esa clase de pensamientos, odiaba sentirse débil, se había esforzado para ser quien era y ser respetado por ello, esa clase emociones le hacían pensar que no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Los golpes de la puerta le despertaron de su ensoñación, parpadeo un poco, le había entrado un poco de sueño, debía ser Matsumoto, pero le extrañaba que tocara la puerta, no era así de educada.

- Adelante…

- Hey Toshiro – la cantarina voz de Kurosaki le hizo girar la vista impresionado, por la puerta entraba un feliz pelinaranja.

- Kurosaki.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido? – el chico se acercó a la cama.

- Bien… ¿no deberías estar haciendo patrullaje? – el otro le miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Sabes que era es? – pregunto con una sonrisa, el otro parpadeo algo descolocado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Son cerca de la Una de la tarde, incluso pensé que ya no te encontraría. Pero me encontré a Rangiku-san hace un rato, me dijo que estabas durmiendo, así que esperé a que despertaras – el peliblanco estaba confuso, ¿se había quedado dormido?, ¿Cuándo?... tal parecía que el reiatsu de la habitación le había relajado mucho.

- Ya veo…

- Te traje esto – el chico le extendió un paquete de color café, Toshiro lo miró con curiosidad, no estaba acostumbrado a la que gente le diera cosas, a excepción de Hinamori y el capitán Ukitake. Extendió sus manos hasta cogerlo, y lo abrió para mirar en su interior, ¡Eran dulces de arroz! Uno de sus preferidos después del natto dulce. Ichigo miraba con detenimiento las expresiones de Hitsugaya, y parpadeo embelesado cuando los ojos del albino se iluminaron al ver el contenido del paquete y como una sonrisa imperceptible se instaba en sus labios.

- Gracias, Kurosaki.

- De nada...

- ¿Cómo fue tu ronda? – por alguna razón tenía ganas de conversar con Ichigo.

- Bastante animada, nunca pensé que golpearía a tantas personas – el peliblanco levantó la vista con curiosidad.

- ¿Golpear?

- Si, bueno… - se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo – la diplomacia no es lo mío, así que simplemente golpee a los que causaban desordenes.

- No me extraña que hicieras eso – dijo con un suspiro, le hubiera extrañado más si hubiera actuado de una forma diferente.

- Supongo que tendrás unos días de descanso.

- Personalmente no lo deseo, pero si, al parecer solo tendré trabajo de oficina.

- ¿Has estado trabajando a pesar de tu estado? – el chico frunció el seño ante tal pregunta.

- Por supuesto, no puedo dejar todo a la deriva por algo como esto.

- ¿Cómo esto? – Preguntó extrañado – Toshiro, ayer tenías unas ojeras muy feas y te veías decaído, no es algo para tomar a la ligera.

- No creo haber pedido tu opinión – exclamó enojado.

- No hace falta, yo solo puedo dártela – habló también enojado.

- Cuando uno tiene responsabilidades…

- La salud es siempre más importante, sea cual sea el motivo… - lo calló, Hitsugaya se sentía indignado, ¿por qué estaba conversando esta clase de cosas con él?

- No es algo que te incumba.

- ¡Claro que sí, eres mi amigo! – la replica que iba a lanzar murió en sus labios, ¿amigo?, ¿Por qué? No recordaba haber hecho algo para que le considerara así, es más, se había comportado como siempre, de la misma forma en la que todos le temían, de la forma en la que le consideraban el príncipe de hielo. Desvió la vista molesto, en su pecho una extraña opresión se había instalado.

- No recuerdo ser amigo tuyo – aquellas palabras le dolieron a Ichigo, pero conocía el carácter el otro chico.

- … - soltó un suspiro, ambos habían sacado a relucir sus malos temperamentos – No importa lo que digas, yo te considero un amigo y eso es lo que importa – sonrió de costado – y pronto haré que tú también me veas igual – Hitsugaya centró nuevamente su vista en aquel joven, ¿por qué insistía tanto? No iba a ganar nada con conseguirlo.

- Haz lo que quieras – Ichigo sonrió, esa había sido su victoria – después de todo, estarás solo tres meses aquí.

- ¡Hah! ¿Eso crees? – su sonrisa se volvió intensa, como si hubiera aceptado un reto.

- Por supuesto – dijo mirándolo como si fuera obvio – tienes una familia, es más que claro que debes quedarte con ella.

- Se nota que no me conoces Toshiro.

- Es Hitsugaya Taichou.

- Karin sabe cuidarse perfectamente – dijo ignorando su reprimenda – Yuzu es más consentida, pero muy fuerte y ni siquiera me preocupo por mi viejo.

- No pensarás… - habló esta vez impresionado.

- Nos vemos Toshiro, espero que te cuides, pero no te preocupes, te iré a ver seguido… - sin esperar respuesta el colorín salió de la habitación.

- ¡Kurosaki vuelve en este instante! ¡Y Es Hitsugaya Taichou!

- ¡Se un buen niño!

Ichigo salió de la habitación con una sonrisa, una extraña emoción se había instalado en su pecho, un reto era lo que necesitaba para que las dudas sobre su estancia en el Seireitei se confirmará, porque sabía muy bien que deseaba quedarse, pero el pensamiento de su familia lo retenía, pero tal como le había dicho al capitán del décimo escuadrón, ellos podrían vivir perfectamente sin él, además que solicitaría un permiso especial para ir a verlos cada mes. Sería raro y quizás hasta incomodo verlos envejecer, pero era algo que debería aceptar.

- Pensé haberle dicho, Kurosaki-kun, que Hitsugaya-Taichou no debía exaltarse – la voz de Unohana le hizo sobresaltar. Levantó la vista para ver a una divertida Matsumoto junto a una seria Unohana, además de percatarse que todos los Shinigamis que caminaban por el lugar le miraban con curiosidad, después de todo, no era común ver a alguien que le hacía perder los estribos al siempre calmado Capitán del Décimo escuadrón y que además saliera con vida o al menos ileso.

- jejejeje… - rió al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza – bueno, fue como se dio la conversación, no fue mi intensión.

- Bueno… - suspiró la mujer – creo que no será la primera vez que lo vea gritar por su culpa, pero le pido que no sea dentro de las dependencias.

- Lo tendré presente para la próxima ocasión. Bueno, me retiro, no quiero arriesgarme a que Toshiro se levante a congelarme, nos vemos mañana Rangiku-san – sin esperar respuesta el chico se fue.

- Vaya chico – suspiró la capitana – pero es un alivio que haya decidido quedarse…

- Yo también lo creo… es una alegría – sonrió la teniente, como lo había supuesto, el carácter indomable que Kurosaki era lo que su Capitán necesitaba, es más, el brillo en su ojos podía significar algo más, algo mucho más intenso.

Ichigo sonreía al tiempo que se trasladaba por las calles de Seireitei, bueno, había perdido su hora de almuerzo en cierta forma, pero había valido la pena, era hora de regresar a sus funciones, pero después de eso iría a conversar con el Capitán Ukitake, y finalmente con el Comandante Yamamoto, aceptaría ambas ofertas, y lo primero que haría cuando tuviera su insignia de Teniente, sería ir a molestar a Toshiro, pero igual deseaba esperar un poco más, para ambientarse a esta nueva vida.

Había pasado cerca de una semana, Hitsugaya había vuelto a su rutina a excepción de que en eventos de campo su asistencia era totalmente prohibida, cosa que lo tenía fastidiado, pero al menos al tener todo su tiempo concentrado en los trabajos de la oficina podía terminarlos antes y de esa forma poder ir a dormir, se sentía cansado, pero al menos su poder espiritual no se volvía loco como antes. Podía dormir sin problemas, pero dormía más de lo normal. Hyōrinmaru había vuelto a hablar con él de forma normal, cosa que lo tenía más calmado, lo único que seguía ahí, era la extraña resonancia que afectaba a su Zanpakuto.

Ichigo había continuado con sus rondas, se le había informado que su grupo de trabajo sería el mismo hasta que las cosas cambiaran, es decir, hasta que se volviera teniente en caso de aceptar, aun no había comunicado su decisión, pero sentía que ya era la hora. Rukia y Renji, aparte de Toshiro; quien había sido el causante de su decisión, eran los únicos que sabía de su decisión, ambos lo apoyaron, uno con más sinceridad que el otro, pero ambos pensaban que la decisión que había tomado había sido la acertada.

Ahora Ichigo se encontraban con ellos comiendo en los comedores de las dependencias del sexto escuadrón, Rukia quería ir a ver a su hermano y había insistido a Ichigo que la acompañara, en el camino se había topado con Renji, así que decidieron comer para luego esperar a la caprichosa muchacha.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido en tus rondas, Renji? – consultó Ichigo al tiempo que se servía un poco de jugo.

- No tal mal, he tenido una o dos, después de todo, como teniente tengo que atender otros asuntos… pero nuestro Escuadrón no ha reportado incidentes.

- ¿Qué distrito manejan ustedes?

- El distrito Sur, junto con los Escuadrones 11 y 5.

- Vaya, espero que no hayan tenido incidentes, tienen unos bastantes conflictivos – comentó la chica.

- Jajajaja, los hubo, pero el capitán se encargo de enderezarlos, ya que no daban luces de obedecer a Hinamori, además que Kempachi-Taichou no estaba muy interesado en corregirlos.

- Byakuya sabe cuando darse a respetar – rió el humano.

- debes ser más respetuoso con mi nii-sama, Ichigo.

- No voy a cambiar mi forma de llamarlo, bueno, a menos que este cerca el comandante o Unohana, esos dos saben cómo asustar – los otros dos rieron.

- ¿Y cómo se encuentra el capitán Hitsugaya? He oído que no tiene permitido ir a las patrullas… o cualquier cosa que signifique manifestar su poder espiritual.

- El capitán Ukitake fue a verlo esta mañana – comentó Ichigo – dijo que estaba bien, solo que estaba durmiendo más que de costumbre, ¡Ah! Y que seguía igual de serio – rio divertido.

- Si no fuera así, dejaría de ser el Capitán Hitsugaya.

- Bueno, hablando de eso, Rangiku-san le pidió un favor al capitán, y de paso a mí, quiere organizarle una mini fiesta a Toshiro, dice que necesita algo para distraerse.

- Dudo mucho que el Capitán Hitsugaya esté de acuerdo con eso – opinó Rukia

- Yo también lo creo, pero intentarlo no cuesta nada – comento Ichigo – tenía planeado invitar a los sujetos que fueron a Karakura con él y Matsumoto, ya sabes, ustedes y los de la división 11.

- hermosa forma de referirte a nosotros, mocoso – dijo divertido Renji al tiempo que le hacia una llave al pelinaranja.

- ¡Suéltame chico Tattoo! –

- ¿Y cuándo sería eso? – consultó Rukia quien no hizo caso al espectáculo que los dos jóvenes estaban montando.

- mañana… en la noche… - respondió a duras penas Kurosaki.

- De acuerdo, yo le informaré a Ikkaku y a Yumichika… ¿Quiénes más irán? – lo soltó por fin Renji.

- Veamos, el capitán Ukitake, Rangiku-san obviamente, el capitán Shunsui también, Hinamori, Rukia, tú, los dos chiflados y yo… -

- Igual somos varios…

- ¿Y como se supone que lo llevaran al lugar de la fiesta? El Capitán Hitsugaya escapará apenas sea informado – dijo Renji.

- Ya lo tenemos previsto, será citado por el Capitán Ukitake, dudo mucho que se niegue a ir a una reunión respecto a las patrullas – el chico se encogió de hombros.

- Tengo que hacerte una pregunta Ichigo – Rukia dejó sobre la mesa la taza de té que estaba consumiendo - ¿Este repentino interés hacia el capitán se debe a un complejo de culpabilidad? – Ichigo la miró unos segundos para luego reír divertido.

- Vamos Rukia, me conoces bien… no soy de esos que sienten pena o tratan de compensar sus errores de una forma tan superficial. Simplemente Toshiro se ha ganado mi interés… hay veces que pienso que es como yo, pero al mismo tiempo no… - ambos jóvenes le vieron interesados.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- es algo extraño de explicar… mejor dicho, es como era yo hace mucho tiempo… alguien que trata de alejarse de los demás por miedo a lastimarlos con sus decisiones, ignoro porque es así, pero los ojos del capitán muestran mucha soledad…- ambos jóvenes se miraron, Ichigo se había perdido en sus recuerdos, los otros dos compartieron por breves segundos una conversación muda y con asentimiento por parte de Renji éste se puso de pie.

- Iré a avisarle a los otros dos, nos vemos de ahí.

- ¿Eh?

- Ichigo – lo llamó Rukia quien también se había levantado – sígueme.

- ¿Dije algo malo? – preguntó extrañado al tiempo que seguía a la mujer.

Fue guiado hasta lo que parecía un hermoso prado, la frescura de la primavera se extendía por todo el sector, algo muy raro de ver entre las paredes del Seireitei. La chica miró aquel paisaje tratando de ordenar las palabras con las cuales expondría su inquietud, Ichigo por otra parte había centrado su atención en el paisaje, sentía cierta nostalgia, y por algún motivo deseó ver a su familia.

- Ichigo – llamó su atención Rukia - ¿Estas enamorado del Capitán Hitsugaya? – el silencio fue envuelto por más silenció, el chico miraba totalmente extrañado a la chica.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – dijo alterado.

- Tus palabras…

- No seas estúpida, Rukia… me refería a que lo entendía, quiero ser su amigo, no sé de dónde has sacado esas tonterías.

- Te conozco, Ichigo. Se perfectamente que tu fachada de chico duro y busca pleitos, es eso, una fachada, porque en el fondo eres alguien muy comprensible y empático. No dudas un segundo en ir a rescatar a tus amigos, pero siempre te oigo cosas como "Él y yo somos parecidos", "lo comprendo, por eso quiero ayudarlo"… pero nunca ha salido de tus labios "Es como yo"…

- ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

- Es al único que al que has puesto en tu mismo plano, tú mismo universo – la chica le miró a los ojos – puede que ahora lo sientas como una amistad, incluso como un desafío, pero dime, lo que te llevo a ello ¿es diferente a los demás? ¿Cuándo está él, el mundo sigue igual?... Tus pensamientos, tus gestos, tus deseos, todo, ¿sigue imperturbable cuando él está cerca? – un pesado silencio se posó sobre ellos después de que aquellas palabras salieran de los labios de la chica, Ichigo no sabía que responder, bajo la cabeza confundido, las palabras de Rukia hacían eco en su mente, y pronto otras hicieron mella en él.

"_Eres realmente un idiota… no sé cómo hará el dragoncito para aguantarte."_

"_Quien lo iba a decir, el Rey no se ha dado cuenta, pero creo que es algo natural…"_

"_Lo único que puedo decirte es que por esta vez… has hecho una buena elección…"_

- Yo… - ¿qué responder? Todo era tan confuso, ¡Claro que no le gustaba!, pero por algún extraño motivo las palabras de Rukia no dejaban de girar en su cabeza, y recordó con temor aquellos momentos cuando los ojos de Hitsugaya habían sido fascinantes para él, cuando había sido capaz de diferenciar las pequeñas expresiones en su rostro, lo bien que se veía, lo hermoso que podía llegar a ser cuando dormía, el brillo en sus ojos – Maldita sea… - se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- Piénsalo Ichigo…

- ¿Qué objetivo tiene que me hagas ver todo eso? – Habló desviando la vista, negando la verdad - ¿Quieres que, si es que fuera verdad, nos vean como bichos raros?

- Ichigo, las reglas del mundo real no son las misma que en el Seireitei… aquí lo único que importaría y que llegaría a impedir algo entre ustedes serían sus rangos… lo demás sería su propia negación… piénsalo Ichigo, Rangiku-san también debe haberse dado cuenta, sino fuera así, ¿Por qué te pediría ayuda precisamente a ti?... Quizás y hasta seas lo que el capitán necesita, pero… para ello, debes ser consciente de lo que pasa en tu interior… - después de aquellas palabras la chica se alejó del lugar, dejando a un confundido Ichigo perdido en sus pensamientos.

Cerca de las 2 de la tarde el grupo de Ichigo se reunió en el lugar citado, las relaciones entre el grupo eran muy buenas, incluso envidiables, los subequipos de trabajos formados una vez Ichigo hubiera analizado su información resultaron ser balaceados y armoniosos. Todos esperaban bajo la sombra de un árbol la llegada de su capitán, estaban un poco inquietos, éste; a pesar de que siempre llegaba algo atrasado, nunca era tanto como hoy, llevaba media hora de retraso, y estaban a punto de ir a buscarlo. Pero toda acción se interrumpió cuando éste apareció frente a ellos.

- Kurosaki-san – lo saludaron de forma respetuosa, habito que por más que Ichigo trato de quitar, fue imposible.

- Perdón el retraso… tenía la cabeza en las nubes y no vi la hora – dijo algo ido, pero con una sonrisa.

- No se preocupe, continuaremos con las rondas ¿verdad?

- Si, ahora toca el distrito 1 y después el 64.

- ha sido una buena idea rotar el orden de patrullaje, así no seremos predichos por los busca pleitos – dijo feliz una de las chicas.

- Si… comencemos, nos veremos en dos horas aquí, para luego ir al distrito 64 – informo el pelinaranja.

- Hai – fue la respuesta colectiva.

La caminata fue bastante más silenciosa que de costumbre, Takeshi; el miembro del escuadrón número cuatro, miraba con preocupación al otro joven, no lo conocía hace mucho tiempo, pero si lo suficiente como para saber que algo raro le sucedida al otro chico, había estado sonriendo más que de costumbre. En eso una muchacha se acercó a ambos pidiendo, por favor, si el joven podía atender a su hermano que había enfermado y había tenido fiebre los dos últimos días. Ichigo no se negó en ningún momento, espero a que el chico terminara bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano a la casa.

- Tienes una mirada muy triste… - la voz de un anciano llamó su atención, le reconoció de inmediato, era al que había ayudado en su primer día.

- Buenas tardes, ¿cómo está?

- Muy bien, a comparación tuya puedo ver… - Ichigo sonrió.

- Cualquiera está mejor que yo hoy – aseguró.

- Extrañas palabras para alguien como tú… pero tal parece que es algo importante, algo de aquí – y colocó una de sus manos en el pecho de Ichigo, a nivel del corazón – y esos problemas no se solucionan de aquí – señalo su cabeza – sino de aquí – y apunto su corazón – la razón es buena consejera, pero hay veces que puede nublar la vista y alejarte de lo que realmente es evidente… si quieres encontrar una respuesta, no la busques, deja que ella te encuentre – Ichigo miró al anciano asombrado, sus palabras era tan acertadas, sin haberle dicho nada había logrado llegar hasta él.

- Lo tendré en mente – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Eso espero, ya nos volveremos a ver joven… oh, es verdad – dijo antes de partir – mi hija te envía esto – y le extendió un paquete café.

- ¿Dulces de arroz? – preguntó feliz.

- Si, me alegra que te hayan gustado… nos veremos – y el anciano comenzó a caminar con una sonrisa. Ichigo sonrió, contemplo la bolsa, la última vez había dado la mitad a Hitsugaya, puede que esta vez hiciera lo mismo, después de todo habían estado deliciosos, y el peculiar brillo que había aparecido en los ojos del chico le había resultado fascinante. Su atención fue desviada cuando vio a una anciana cargar un montón de bolsas, siendo evidente que apenas y podía con ellas, sin demora se acerco a ella para ofrecerle ayuda.

- Eso luce muy pesado, déjeme que la ayude – la mujer le observo unos segundos para luego sonreír.

- muchas gracias joven – iba a entregarle solo unas cuantas, pero Ichigo siendo como era, las tomó todas.

- Si que lleva muchas cosas – dijo una vez comenzaron a caminar.

- Hoy vendrá de visita mi nieto, hace tiempo que no había podido verlo y quiero preparar algo especial para él.

- Sin duda es un chico afortunado.

- jajaja – rio la anciana – creo que ha sido esta vieja la afortunada.

- Puedo preguntar su nombre – la anciana había agradado a Kurosaki, en sus pequeños ojos negros se podía ver todo el cariño que sentía por el muchacho que esperaba.

- Me llamo Haru, es un gusto…

- Kurosaki Ichigo – respondió a la pregunta muda, los ojos de la anciana se iluminaron brevemente ante esa información.

- Había escuchado de ti por mi nieto – dijo con una sonrisa, dicha información sorprendió al pelinaranja.

- Vaya, no pensé ser tan famoso – ambos rieron, el lugar por el que caminaban eran tranquilo, cubierto de arboles, muchas casitas se asomaban por ahí, unas más lindas que otras, pero todas se veían acogedoras – ¿Puedo preguntar que hace su nieto?

- Es un Shinigami.

- Genial, ¿cómo se llama?

- ¿Kurosaki? – el timbre de una voz familiar hizo a ambos voltear su vista hacia un costado, Ichigo contemplo con asombro como el joven Capitán del Décimo escuadrón lo observaba.

- Ya llegaste, Toshiro-kun – la anciana se encaminó con prontitud hacia el otro joven quien aun estaba un poco asombrado por su encuentro.

- Hola, abuela – Ichigo parpadeo al ver la sonrisa que el chico le dirigió a la anciana, desvió la vista incomodo, las palabras de Rukia habían vuelto a hacer eco en su mente.

- Veo que conoces a mi nieto – comentó con interés – ha sido muy amable en ayudarme.

- Ya veo… yo puedo llevar las cosas ahora – se iba a acercar a Ichigo, pero la sonrisa de prepotencia que se dibujo en sus labios lo detuvo.

- No te preocupes Toshiro-kun, cuando seas más grandes podrás ayudar – una vena emergió al tiempo que los ojos del chico se encendían en enojo y sus cejas se fruncían.

- Deberías tener un poco más de respeto con tus superiores.

- No estás de servicio, según puedo ver – comentó refiriéndose al bonito kimono de color azul con bordados de espigas que se encontraba vistiendo – así que puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana.

- Eres hombre muerto – la anciana rió divertida por la extraña persecución que se había formado.

- jajaja, Toshiro-kun – dijo con burla – no deberías corretearme así, puedo pasar a tirar algo – ante esas palabras el joven se detuvo.

- Serás hombre muerto.

- Lo tendré presente. Ahora sigamos, que debo regresar

- Claro, por aquí – el camino continúo en silencio, pero era uno agradable, pronto llegaron a la entrada de una casa humilde, pero muy bonita - Muchas gracias joven.

- No ha sido nada – dijo con una sonrisa – bueno, me tengo que ir, fue un gusto conocerla… Nos vemos Toshiro – se giro para irse, pero se detuvo – es verdad… - busco entre sus ropas sacando el paquete que le habían dado con anterioridad – ten, espero que te gusten – lo dejo en las manos de Hitsugaya quien lo miró con curiosidad – por cierto - dijo cuando se había alejado unos pasos – ¡te vez muy bien con ese Kimono! – dichas esas palabras el Shinigami desapareció por medio del Shunpo, sin percatarse del resultado de su comentario, las mejillas de Hitsugaya se habían pintado de un bonito escarlata, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cumplido, por lo menos no uno que no hiciera referencia a su apariencia juvenil.

- Es un joven bastante agradable… ¿es de quien me habías hablado?

- Es un idiota – dijo desviando la vista – y si, es él.

- Harían una linda pareja.

- ¡Abuela! – la regaño sonrojado el joven.

- jijiji… eres tan inocente Shiro-chan.

- Odio cuando me dices así.

- Encuentro que es encantador, tanto el nombre como el joven.

- Abuela – dijo cansando.

- Ven, vamos adentró, quiero preguntarte algunas cosas - Toshiro solo pudo suspirar.

Continuará…

* * *

Me tarde pero actualize, eehh... la universidad puede dejarte sin vida, hay que tener en cuenta eso xD... sumado además que las crisis de creatividad son fatales para los fic.

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, no hay mucho que comentar solo decirles que la historia a comenzado a moverse y espero que les vaya gustando.

Un gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron su opinion y espero que siga leyendo. =D dejenme sus review, me haran muy feliz xD

Bueno nos estamos bien, saludos a todos, byez!


	4. Como sonrisas que me guían

_**Como sonrisas que me guían**_

- Capitulo 4 -

.

.

Y el día de la pequeña celebración había llegado, faltaba solo una hora para que la "reunión" comenzara, la actividad sería efectuada en una de las habitaciones de la treceava división, la cual estaba siendo arreglada por Rangiku-san, Ichigo, Rukia y ambos terceros oficiales, quienes también se habían sumado al evento. El capitán Ukitake, junto a al capitán Shunsui se habían encargado de traer la comida, filtrando; para felicidad de Matsumoto, algunos licores. Por otro lado, Rukia no dejaba de mirar de reojo al pelinaranja, se vía igual que siempre, pero por alguna extraña razón, sentía que sus ojos transmitían más fuerzas que antes, y quiso consultar el porqué.

Por otro lado, Hitsugaya se encontraba rabiando por la ausencia de su teniente, sabía perfectamente que los capitanes que conformaban su equipo en las patrullas le habían citado a una reunión y ella muy fresca había desaparecido, pero ya pensaba que era hora de acostumbrarse, aun no comprendía como una joven así había podido llegar al título de subcapitán, Ah, pero claro, él había sido el inconsciente de nombrarla su tiente. Ordenó los últimos documentos que tenía pendiente para ese día, una vez archivados soltó un suspiro de cansancio, tenía muchas ganas de irse a dormir, pero le quedaba el tiempo justo para arreglarse y dirigirse a las dependencias del otro capitán.

- Creo que ya está – dijo feliz Matsumoto cuando hubo terminado de acomodar todas las cosas, una gran mesa había sido dejada en el centro, al tiempo que la rodeaban el numero de cojines necesarios para las personas que se presentarían. Sobre la mesa había algunas cosas de comer, así como para beber.

- Si, creo que ya está todo – confirmó la otra muchacha.

- Eso un alivio, las mujeres son muy complicadas – suspiro Kurosaki aliviado, después de todo, le había hecho cambiar la posición de la mesa unas tres veces hasta quedar conformes, ¡era una estúpida mesa! No quería ver cuando tuvieran su casa y estuvieran casadas, lo lamentaban por los pobres incautos.

- ¿Ya terminaron? – la voz de Renji hizo aparición en la habitación.

- Hola pobre incauto – rio Ichigo de su propio chiste, siendo visto de forma extraña por los demás.

- Creo que te ha hecho mal estar tanto tiempo en el Seireitei, Kurosaki Ichigo – el comentario de Ikkaku le hizo reír.

- No me quiero imaginar entonces, como terminaré cuando me venga a vivir a este lugar – los que no conocían su decisión le miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Te vas a quedar? – consultó Yumichika.

- Sep, ya lo decidí, mañana voy a hablar con el Comandante de mi decisión.

- ¡Es una gran noticia Kurosaki! – habló feliz Matsumoto al tiempo que le abrazaba con fuerza, a pesar de que ella ya conocía esa decisión.

- ¡Suéltame, Rangiku-san! – dijo alterado, le comenzaba a faltar el aire.

- Al menos ya tenemos una cuartada para la celebración – comentó Rukia.

- ¡Cierto! Taichou odia ser invitado a eventos sin motivos… y más aun cuando el motivo es él mismo – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Hay veces que no entiendo a Hitsugaya-Taichou – comentó Ikkaku.

- Avísame cuando encuentres a alguien que lo entienda – rió Yumichika, la mirada de Renji e Rukia automáticamente viajo a Ichigo, ahí tenían a su raro espécimen.

- ¡Vaya! Veo que ya terminaron todo – habló feliz Ukitake quien entraba también – es una alivio, Hitsugaya-kun acaba de llegar a las dependencias… ¿Dónde está Shunsui?

- Ya llegue – dijo feliz el hombre apareciendo tras el otro – Nanao me ato con unos papeles a última hora… - dijo feliz – cierto, mando esto – y elevó una caja.

- ¡Los pasteles de Nanao-san son excelentes! – dijo feliz Matsumoto quien fue a cogerlo.

- Bien, ¿ya estamos todos?

- Falta Hinamori.

- Gracias a Dios que llegue a tiempo – la suave voz de alguien se oyó tras Shunsui.

- No te había visto – comentó Matsumoto.

- Llegue poco después que el Capitán Shunsui – dijo apenada.

- Bueno, vamos Shunsui, antes que Hitsugaya-kun empiece a sospechar.

- No deberías preocuparte por eso, es demasiado inocente para algunas cosas – rió divertido al tiempo que dejaban la habitación.

- ¿Te es muy difícil controlar tu división? – le preguntó Renji a la chica quien había tomado asiento.

- Un poco, los nuevos no me toman mucho en cuenta… desearía que pronto delegaran un Capitán – dijo con un suspiro.

- Está un poco difícil que haya uno pronto – comentó Matsumoto sentándose a su lado – después de todo, hay muy pocos que saben manejar su Bankai… y los tres que pueden hacerlo están en esta habitación; uno no quiere hacerlo, otro no se siente preparado y el otro ni siquiera era un Shinigami.

- ¿Se te solicito ser Capitán Renji? – preguntó sorprendido Ichigo.

- No – respondió al tiempo que se sentaba – a lo que se refiere Rangiku-san es que podría pedir la recomendación para Capitán, después de todo, tengo mi Bankai y tres capitanes ya lo han visto… pero aún creo que es pronto.

- No deberías pensarlo tanto.

- ¡Hah! Cuando tú seas Capitán quizás me postule, no puedo ser alguien menos que tú – dijo divertido.

- Haz cavado tu tumba – contestó divertido.

- Ya lo veremos – Rukia se sentó aún lado del colorín.

- Ichigo, sobre lo que hablamos ayer… - comenzó a decir la chica en voz baja.

- Lo dejaré correr, Rukia – contestó en el mismo tono.

- ¿Cómo?

- Si algo llega a cambiar, lo sabré, si llegó a sentir algo, también lo sabré… si comienzo a pensar las cosas terminaré confundido y tomaré una mala decisión, o al menos eso es lo que pienso, pero créeme… si en mi comienzan a formarse sentimientos hacia esa persona, serás la primera en saberlo y la primera en ayudarme en conquistarla – la chica sonrió.

- Lo lamento – Ichigo se giró a verla extrañado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por no haber confiado en ti en ese sentido… supongo que aun te veo como un chiquillo que depende de mis consejos.

- Eres una tonta.

Los temas de conversación fueron variados entre las personas asistentes, llegando a formar un verdadero bullicio, eso fue con lo que se encontró Hitsugaya una vez ingreso a la habitación seguido de los otros dos capitanes, todos guardaron silencio, esperando la reacción del menor, este de forma automática se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, había caído nuevamente en una de las tantas tetras de Matsumoto.

- ¡Taichou! – sin embargo su huida fue interrumpida por la muchacha.

- Suéltame Matsumoto – dijo enojado.

- Sabíamos que si te decíamos de la fiesta, no vendrías Hitsugaya-kun – comentó feliz Shunsui tomando asiento junto Renji.

- Si, si, vamos Toshiro-kun, debes relajarte de vez en cuando… - dijo feliz Ukitake, tomando asiento entre Shunsui y e Ichigo.

- ¡Vamos Toshiro! Aquí nadie va a morderte.

- Es Hitsugaya-Taichou – resignado, no le quedo de otra que sentarse junto a Matsumoto.

- Bien, hagamos un brindis entonces por Kurosaki-kun, quien decidió quedarse – exclamó feliz Matsumoto, ya lista con una botellita de sake en las manos, siendo coreada por los demás, hay que señalar que tanto Ichigo, Rukia como Hitsugaya se encontraban tomando jugo de naranja.

- Es una alegría que hayas decidido quedarte, Kurosaki – comentó el capitán del octavo escuadrón al tiempo que bebía otro trago.

- Muchas gracias.

- ¿Y sobre la propuesta que te hice? – tomó la palabra Ukitake.

- También, lo tomaré como un reto – dijo con una sonrisa, algunos, los que no sabían sobre la proposición del hombre los miraron con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué propuesta? – consulto Ikkaku.

- Kurosaki-kun será el subcapitán del treceavo escuadrón – comentó feliz Kiyone. Matsumoto abrazó a Ichigo al tiempo que emitía un pequeño grito de emoción.

- Sabía que podías postular a un puesto de teniente, pero pensé que te lo darían una vez que Renji decidiera ser capitán o promovieran a un teniente.

- ¡Hey!

- Supongo que la mayoría pensábamos lo mismo – comento Rukia, también impresionada.

- ¡Entonces hay que dar otro brindis! – después de esas palabras la conversación lleno el lugar, los que más participaban eran Matsumoto y los capitanes; Renji, Ikkaku y Yumichika se sentían aun un poco cohibidos por la presencia de los capitanes, pero poco a poco el alcohol los fue soltando.

Fueron variados los temas de conversación, Hitsugaya participo en varias y en otras guardo silencio, pero a mitad de la velada se permitió sonreír un poco, después de todo, relajarse con un grupo de gente no estaba mal, le hacían sentirse menos solo de lo que creía estar. Ichigo observó aquella sonrisa por el rabadillo del ojo y sonrió con gusto para luego seguir con la conversación en la que estaba. Hinamori vio las miradas de Kurosaki y llamó su atención, pero el guiño de Matsumoto le hizo sonreír. Tal parecía que Shiro-chan por fin había encontrado su persona especial. Fue en medio de una conversación que un inconveniente sucedió.

- ¡Se veía tan lindo! – exclamó la tiente del Décimo escuadrón ya pasada un poquito de copas.

- ¡Guarda silencio Matsumoto! – la riño sonrojado Toshiro. Muchos rieron de la escena, pero por otro lado Ikkaku discutía de algo con los terceros oficiales y Yumichika, en determinado momento dejo su botella de sake al lado de la de jugo de Toshiro, más cerca que la del propio joven, para luego comenzar a hacer gesto con las manos.

- Pero si se ven tan lindo dormido - recalco la mujer, Ichigo tuvo que darle la razón de forma mental - por eso mismo incluí aquellas fotos en mi reporte.

- Eres una pesada – enojado tomo la botella que estaba frente a él, dándole un gran trago, pero luego comenzó a toser por el extraño sabor que había bajado por su garganta. Matsumoto se apresuro a golpearle la espalda, dirigió su vista al frasco que sostenía su capitán y abrió los ojos alarmada.

- ¡Ikkaku idiota! – la chica golpeo al de la cabeza calva.

- ¿¡Qué rayos te pasa Matsumoto! – algunos miraron la escena sin comprender. Ichigo se puso de pie de inmediato.

- ¿Estás bien, Toshiro? – el colorín también había reconocido la botella, sabía muy bien lo que pasaba cuando una persona sin costumbre bebía un trago muy largo de licor, el mismo lo había experimentado cuando había hecho aquello en una prueba de valor; podía causar nauseas, dolor de estomago, entre otros malestares, pero en cambio a otros solo podía ser un percance más, sin producir síntomas, esperaba que ese fuera el caso del chico de cabellos blancos.

- Si, no fue nada… - dijo asqueado, busco con la vista algo que beber que no fuera ese liquido, intuyendo lo que quería el albino, Kurosaki fue por un vaso de juego y se lo entrego – gracias.

- ¿Seguro que está bien, Taichou?

- Si, no se preocupen… - Hitsugaya siguió bebiendo un poco más de jugo, el sabor no se iba y comenzaba a dolerle el estomago. Para una persona ese poco de alcohol poco y nada podía causar, pero en términos prácticos Ikkaku era un bebedor con experiencia, por lo cual, no consumía un simple licor de arroz, sino algo un poco más fuerte. Ichigo no despego la vista del albino, después de aquella escena se había mostrado más callado y a ratos se quedaba muy quieto. Con un suspiro se puso de pie.

- Vamos Toshiro, te mostraré algo – algunos pusieron su atención en el humano, mientras que otros siguieron con lo suyo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Sólo ven – Hitsugaya lo que menos quería era ponerse de pie, pero no le quedo otra opción, sin ánimos se dirigió hacia la salida seguido de Ichigo. Toda la escena fue vista y analizada por las chicas presentes, quienes sonrieron embelesadas por la escena. Algunas veces los hombres eran tan despistados.

Caminaron por los pasillos del lugar, Ichigo pudo ver sin dificultad como el chico había comenzado a sudar, fingió que nada pasaba y siguió caminando, hasta llegar a la zona de los cuartos, Hitsugaya no comprendía por qué motivo le llevo hasta ese sector, Kurosaki abrió una de las muchas puertas, ingresando a un cuarto que no contenía mucho en su interior, un futon, un escritorio y algunas cosas sobre la mesa.

- Ve a descansar, iré por algo para tu estomago.

- ¿Qué?

- Se muy bien que estas fingiendo – lo tomó por los hombros y lo encamino hacia el futon – tranquilo, es mi habitación, puedes ocuparla sin problemas.

- Yo no…

- Toshiro, estas sudando, es más que claro que te duele mucho, no voy a pensar que eres un quejica por esto, solo descansa… - y le indicó que se acostara, Hitsugaya lo dudo, una muestra de debilidad de esa clase no podía permitírsela – será un secreto, solo entre tú y yo… - le aseguro el chico - ¿de acuerdo? – sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación. Toshiro miró el lugar unos segundos, confiar, no tendría nada de malo esta vez, ¿verdad? Se arrodillo frente al futon, con cuidado se quito su haori de Capitán para dejarlo doblado con cuidado aún lado, luego procedió a adentrarse entre las tapas, dándole la espalda a la puerta y luego cerró los ojos, de verdad necesitaba descansar. Pocos minutos después Ichigo llegó con una bandeja en sus manos, sonrió al ver el pequeño bulto que descansaba en la cama, sin hacer ruido se arrodillo aún lado dejando la bandeja a su lado.

- Puedes regresar, solo descansaré un momento…

- No seas idiota, no voy a dejarte aquí solo… además, no creo que sea bueno que regreses, por ahora tomate esto… te hará sentir mejor – el chico de cabellos blancos se giró un poco para verle, Ichigo sostenía un humeante tazón en sus manos.

- ¿Qué es? – con lentitud se sentó.

- Un té de hierbas, mi madre lo preparaba cuando nos sentíamos mal… yo después se los hice a mis hermanas – el chico lo cogió con cuidado, pero noto que estaba a la temperatura exacta, lo llevó a sus labios, captando el suave aroma a jazmín y manzanilla – te aliviará el dolor y te dejará dormir – dio un pequeño sorbo seguido de otro, sin darse cuenta se había acabado la infusión. Ichigo retiro la taza de sus manos y le animo a recostarse, el chico hizo caso. Cerró levemente los ojos, el dolor poco a poco fue disminuyendo, así como las nauseas que habían comenzado a aparecer, sin saber cómo comenzó a quedarse dormido.

- Gracias… Kurosaki – Ichigo sonrió, apenas había sido un susurro, pero por la tranquilidad de la noche había sido capaz de escucharlo. Le miró con detenimiento, una de sus manos se elevó y comenzó a acariciar los suaves cabellos del albino, transmitiendo sin querer, su calor, haciendo que Toshiro se relajara aún más – _se siente bien… - _pensó más dormido que despierto – _se siente bien ser cuidado por alguien – _como lo prometió, se quedo en el lugar, velando por el sueño del otro joven. Ambos, por los acontecimientos, ignoraron como sus Zanpakutos comenzaron a resonar de manera armoniosa, como tratando de expresar la felicidad que sentía de estar la una cerca de la otra.

Dos horas después, la escena era casi la misma, solo que Ichigo se encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes más próximas al futon, en sus manos tenía una revista la cual ojeaba con ayuda de los rayos lunares, el toque imperceptible de la puerta llamó su atención, ésta fue abierta con cuidado, por ella la figura de Matsumoto y Hinamori emergió. Ambas sonrieron al ver al chico de cabellos blancos dormido.

- Veníamos a ver como estaba… - dijo con un susurro la teniente del décimo escuadrón, ambas mujeres se sentaron cerca del chico que dormía.

- Se sentía un poco mal, así que le he dejado descansar.

- Gracias, Kurosaki-kun – habló Hinamori.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañado.

- Por preocuparte por Shiro-chan, y tratar de acercarte a pesar de sus evasiones – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Lo considero mi amigo… es algo natural – respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Para él no es así… - acaricio con cuidado sus cabellos – no sé cuantas veces le han lastimado o han tratado de hacerlo… está lleno de agujeros – dijo dolida – yo misma le hice mucho daño con mis acciones… sé que es egoísta que diga esto por mis actos, pero… – fijo su vista en el otro joven – si vas a lastimarlo, por favor, no te acerques más – Matsumoto centro su vista en el capitán. Ichigo por otro lado la miró impresionado, pero luego cerró los ojos y se recostó aun más de la pared.

- Hinamori, a mis amigos les protejo de cualquier cosa, incluso de mi mismo… así que no te preocupes por eso… te prometo que nunca le dejaré o le traicionaré – Hinamori sonrió aliviada.

- Muchas gracias, Kurosaki-kun.

- Bien, los demás ya se fueron… ¿quieres que me lleve al capitán? – consultó la mayor de la habitación.

- No, se puede despertar, no tengo problema en que duerma aquí.

- ¿Y tú?

- No será la primera vez que pase una noche en vela – respondió como si nada. Ambas mujeres sonrieron.

- Que descanses, Kurosaki-kun – se despidieron la mujeres.

- Ustedes igual.

Los rayos solares golpearon contra el pálido rostro del controlador de los hielos, se removió incomodo y en un intento de evadirlos cubrió su rostro con las tapas, no quería despertar, el ambiente le proporcionaba un plácido bienestar y no quería salir de ahí. Además, podía sentir un aroma muy agradable envolverle. Cuando su mente estuvo más despierta comenzó a parpadear para despertar, saco la cabeza de entre las tapas al no sentir como suyo aquel futon, se sentó y recorrió con su vista la pequeña estancia, esa no era su habitación, pronto diviso que a su lado, había una bandeja con un vaso de jugo y un frasco con algunas frutas cortadas en cuadritos y un poco más atrás una nota.

_Hey Toshiro, no quise despertarte, te veías un poco cansado, me fui a mis rondas, puedes estar ahí todo lo que quieras, después de todo, la mayoría de la división esta fuera. Por ahora será mejor que comas cosas livianas, te veré después._

_Ichigo._

Dejó la nota en un costado y suspiró, ¿qué le había llevado a confiar en el humano?, se recostó una vez más y colocó uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos.

Ichigo se encontraba un poco nervioso en aquella habitación, el ambiente en ese lugar era demasiado formal para su gusto, ahora mismo se encontraba esperando al Comandante Yamamoto en la habitación donde los capitanes realizaban sus reuniones. Después de haber realizado la ronda al primer distrito de ese día había solicitado permiso al capitán Ukitake de ir a hablar con el Comandante e informarle de su decisión. Se rasco la cabeza incomodo, al tiempo que contemplaba el lugar, no había mucho que observar, salvo algunos tallados que llamaron su atención.

- Parece que ya has tomado tú decisión… - la voz del anciano le hizo sobresaltar.

- Si.

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Me gustaría quedarme… pero tengo una petición – el anciano le miró largamente.

- ¿Y esa cual sería?

- Que se me dejará visitar a mi familia al menos una vez al mes…

- Sabes que esa petición es muy grande, ¿no es así?

- … lo sé… pero es algo que necesito… para no romper una promesa que hice hace mucho – el anciano le miró largamente, había algo que siempre le había gustado de ese joven, la mirada de determinación que solía colocar, hoy en día muy pocos Shinigamis la poseían, y quienes la tenían, eran Capitanes o Tenientes.

- Creo que podré aceptar esa condición… pero serán solo tres días al mes, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso? – Ichigo sonrió.

-Si, es más que suficiente.

- Muy bien, entonces comencemos a hablar de tu estancia en este lugar…

- Hai - La conversación fue larga, se le informó de todas su nuevas obligaciones, las cuales desde su estancia había comenzado a conocer. Las reglas que desconocía y consejos sobre sus nuevas funciones, Ichigo descubrió con asombro que el hombre podía ser muy simpático, y accesible.

- Un consejo más, Kurosaki Ichigo… - dijo en un tono más serio.

- ¿Si?

- Si desea tener alguna relación extra laboral con el Capitán Hitsugaya, le aconsejo que se aplique con sus funciones y trate de subir de nivel.

- ¿Disculpe señor? – exclamó extrañado.

- Su reiatsu es demasiado notorio, dudo mucho que alguien en el Seireitei no lo esté sintiendo en estos momentos, y he percibido que ha estado muy inclinado al del Capitán del Décimo escuadrón…

- Señor, yo no…

- No le he pedido explicaciones… y tampoco lo repruebo, solo le doy un consejo, para que personas externas no puedan tener problemas.

- Lo tendré presente señor – dijo no muy convencido.

- Eso me acuerda – dijo con una sonrisa – le diré al Capitán Hitsugaya que le imparta algunas clases de reiatsu, ya que las necesita con urgencias, jojojo – Ichigo le miró partir con extrañeza, pero no comentó nada más.

Por alguna razón sentía que todos a su alrededor vieran con buenos ojos que él y el chico de cabellos blancos comenzaran alguna clase de relación, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, y ahora que lo recordaba se preguntaba, ¿cómo habría amanecido el chico? Cuando le vio en la mañana aún dormía plácidamente, no iba a negar que eso le extraño, pensó que se despertaría temprano para irse, pero fue todo lo contrario, cerró los ojos al tiempo que rememoraba la imagen del chico dormido, era increíble el cambio que se podía vislumbrar, su figura era más calmada, más relajada, haciendo que sus ya agraciadas facciones se maximizaran. Soltó un suspiro, ¿realmente no le gustaba el chico? Porque él mismo comenzaba a dudarlo, es decir, no era normal quedarte viendo a una persona mientras duerme, no es normal memorizar cada diferencia, apreciar los sutiles cambios en su mirada, ni tampoco añorar ver una sonrisa en sus labios. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el chico desapareció.

- ¡Taichou! – después de esa potente exclamación Hitsugaya fue envuelto en un poderoso abraso.

- Matsumoto.

- Pensé que llegaría más tarde, debió aprovechar de descansar – exclamó feliz, el chico traía el cabello un poco húmedo, signos de que había pasado por su habitación a asearse.

- Aún tengo mucho trabajo – dijo con un suspiro al tiempo que se liberaba, se dirigió a su escritorio y tomo asiento, cogiendo de inmediato unos papeles que habían sobre la mesa.

- Fue muy amable Kurosaki-kun en dejarle dormir en su cuarto anoche – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa la colorina, Toshiro se sonrojo un poco, pero no despego la vista del papel y tampoco negó el comentario, cosa que llamó poderosamente la atención de la muchacha - ¿Taichou?

- Fue… - se sonrojó un poco más, haciéndole ver verdaderamente adorable – fue muy amable de su parte – desvió la vista.

- Taichou, ¿usted no siente nada por Kurosaki-kun?

- ¡Claro que no Matsumoto! – dijo alterado, al punto de ponerse de pie y apoyarse sobre el escritorio, pero cuando reparó en su conducta se sentó y se hundió en sus documentos. La chica por otro lado sonrió.

- Oh, ya veo, entonces discúlpeme por pensar eso – se giró para retirarse de la habitación, pero en sus labios una gran sonrisa se instalo - _¿cuánto tiempo duraran de esta forma?_

Estaba por anochecer, Rukia miraba desde el techo del décimo tercer escuadrón el cielo, Ichigo no había aparecido en toda la tarde en los cuarteles, a pesar de haber asistido a sus rodas de forma normal, sus compañeros de grupo le habían informado que había estado un poco distraído. Suspiro cansada, a pesar de todas las cosas por las que había pasado, el chico seguía comportándose como un cachorro perdido en una noche de lluvia.

- No puedes estar controlándolo siempre, Rukia.

- No le estoy controlando, Renji – la figura del teniente había aparecido al lado de la joven.

- Hay veces que pareces mucho su hermana mayor.

- No seas tonto – rio para sí.

- Si lo que buscas es encontrarlo, está en la Onceava División, dijo que necesitaba distraerse, así que fue a buscar un poco de pelea.

- Ya sabía que estaba ahí, su reiatsu delata cada uno de sus pasos.

- Debería aprender a controlarlo.

- Supongo que pronto alguien tendrá que enseñarle a hacerlo, después de todo, en un mes más será nombrado oficialmente Teniente.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa realmente? – el chico colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Rukia, la chica se giró para verle a los ojos.

- ¿Crees que Ichigo tomó la decisión correcta? – el pelirrojo la miró largamente, para luego sonreír.

- No lo sé, y te apuesto que él tampoco, pero te aseguro que no se arrepentirá, no es de esas personas… pero por algún extraño motivo, siento que ese idiota debió estar desde un principio en este lugar.

- ¿De verdad?

- Quizás y originalmente su sitio fue este, después de todo, su padre es un Shinigami, fue el mismo destino quien se encargo de hacerle volver. Si no, nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Y si en determinado caso las cosas no resultan bien, ahí deberemos estar nosotros, para poder apoyarlo.

- Tú de verdad le aprecias como amigo – afirmo con una sonrisa.

- Por-Por supuesto que no – giró el rostro al verse descubierto.

En las dependencias del décimo escuadrón, Hitsugaya se encontraba ultimando algunos papeles, después de eso se iría a dormir, Kurosaki no había ido a verle en todo el día, cosa que le tenía de cierta forma decepcionado, agitó la cabeza para sacarse esos estúpidos pensamientos, no era deber del pelinaranja ir a verlo. Matsumoto hace un rato había salido, alegando que la fiesta de anoche no había sido suficiente para acabar con sus energías y sus ganas de beber alcohol. En eso, un reiatsu que el bien conocía comenzó a acercarse a las dependencias, cosa que le puso muy nervioso sin entender el porqué, terminó rápidamente los últimos papeles que tenía pendientes, cuando estaba transcribiendo las últimas palabras sitió de forma intensa la energía espiritual de Ichigo en la ventana de su oficina.

- Hey, Toshiro… ¿Quieres ir a dar una paseo? – el albino se giró a verlo aburrido.

- Es Hitsugaya-Taichou.

- ¿Aún piensas que te diré así?… aunque claro… - sonrió de manera burlesca – también podría llamarte Shiro-chan – Toshiro abrió sus ojos asombrado, ¿Quién le había dicho eso a Kurosaki?

- ¿Quién rayos…?

- Es un nombre encantador… y debo decir que te queda perfectamente – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ichigo se vio corriendo por entre los tejados del Seireitei siendo perseguido por un molesto Hitsugaya, Ichigo sonreía divertido.

- ¡Regresa aquí Kurosaki!

- ¡Por favor Toshiro, solo un idiota volvería!

- Por eso mismo te digo que te detengas.

- ¡Que cruel eres, Shiro-chan!

- ¡Guarda Silencio! – la sonrisa de Ichigo se expandió, y a pesar de lo molesto que aparentaba estar, Hitsugaya también sonreía, sus ojos le delataban, y su corazón estaba rebosante de calor.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

No tengo mucho que decir, espero que el cap les haya gustado, a mi sí, no sé cuando colocaré el siguiente, pero espero que sea lo más pronto posible, bueno, nos estamos viendo, déjenme sus opiniones, byez._**  
**_


End file.
